My heart will go on
by LadyFromPoland
Summary: AU MerlinxArthur SLASH. That idea came to my mind when I was watching "Titanic". Arthur is a young rich man. He can't stand all the pressure and wants to kill himself. Then he meets young artist Merlin. Their lives change forever. More inside.
1. On the bow

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin", though I want it so much. "Merlin" is a TV show which belongs to BBC.  
**

**Warnings: SLASH MerlinxArthur**

**What about? AU Merlin. This is a bit "Titanic" style. That strange idea came to me when I was watching "Titanic" week ago. Arthur is a young rich man who is on the _Titanic _with his step sister Morgana and his uncle Henry. He can't stand all the pressure and wants to kill himself. Then he meets young artist - Merlin. Then their lives change forever. **

**English is not my mother language. I'm sorry for some mistakes.  
**

**

* * *

**

_**My heart will go on**_

**Chapter 1**

"**On the bow"**

Titanic was wafting across the ocean. There was a night. Millions of stars were shining from the pure sky. Breeze was very enjoyable. It cooled people down. It was perfect.

Merlin Emrys, young dark haired painter who was looking for his place in the world, laid on the bench. He was a lucky man. He had won a ticket on a voyage of dreams on the greatest ship that had been ever made. Young man was going to the America. He didn't really know why. He had just won that ticket and decided. Emrys always followed his heart and this time it said him to go and don't care. Well... to be honest, he never really cared. He felt free.

That night Merlin was looking at the stars. As an artist, he was waiting for an inspiration. He had a time.

Then he heard something. Someone ran near him very fast. Too fast. It was strange. Merlin sat down and looked at that person. He or she, Emrys was not sure then, was quite far from him by now. Young man didn't think too much and ran after that person.

It was a blond man. Definitely the rich one. Merlin was sure that he had seen him before. But it didn't matter then. That man acted as if he wanted to kill himself. He stood on the bow and wanted to jump into the cold, ocean water.

"Stop!" Merlin said.

That man turned his head. He was a bit shocked. He didn't suppose that someone would see him.

"Don't come up here!" The blond man yelled.

"Calm down. You don't really want to do this." Merlin tried to sound friendly.

"You don't understand." The rich one said.

"Then try to explain me." Emrys made a few little steps. "But you don't really want to do this."

"You don't know me." His voice was trembling.

Merlin held his hand.

"Let me help you," he said."I'm Merlin Emrys, by the way." Maybe it was not the most important thing to say in that moment but he had to talk with that blond man.

Rich man looked into Merlin's eyes. They were the same. They both had beautiful, pure blue eyes. Emrys was not sure what helped. Maybe there were exactly that eyes, but the other man nodded slowly and let the dark haired stranger help him.

When he was safe again he said:

"Thank you." However he didn't dare to look into that blue eyes again. He felt guilty.

"What's your name?" Merlin asked.

The blond one hesitated. Eventually he decided that mister Emrys deserved to know it.

"Arthur," he said. "Arthur Pendragon. And yes... from **that **Pendragons."

"Nice to meet you." Merlin smiled. Young Pendragon felt strange warmth in his heart when he saw that amazing smile. He had never seen something even a bit similar to this.

"Will you...?"

"No." Merlin answered before Arthur could finish his question. "I will not tell anyone."

Arthur was impressed. That dark haired man understood more than anyone could suppose.

"Thank you," he said again. "You must..." Pendragon hesitated. "You must think that such a person like me, don't know what are problems."

"I'm not here to judge you."

Arthur looked into his eyes. Somehow he found in them peace and consolation.

"Do you want to talk with someone?" Merlin asked.

"With a stranger?"

"I am not stranger any more. I just saved your life."

"Really? Did someone else notice it?" Young Pendragon said.

"Prat." That sounded the Merlin's answer.

"Mister Emrys! How dare you speak to me this way?" Arthur asked and laughed. He really enjoyed the dark haired man's company.

"Excuse me," Merlin said. "You are Mister Prat."

They laughed together.

"Anyway... why did you want to do this?" The dark haired man asked suddenly.

Arthur looked at the sky.

"I had my reasons," he said.

"I understand that you don't want to say it. You don't know me and... well... this is not what you'd like that other people knew about you. However... if you tell me, maybe I'll be able to help you or something...

"You've already helped me," Arthur said. "I'm glad I met you." He sighed hardly. "I admit that it was a very bad idea but... I couldn't stand all those things any more."

"What things?" Merlin asked. "Of course if you can tell me. I don't want you to do what you don't really want to do."

Blond man smiled sadly.

"That's it," he said.

"What is it?" Emrys asked frowning.

Arthur bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes for a moment. The other man saw that it was not easy for him.

"Everyone wants me to do something what I don't want to do," he said quietly.

"Can't you refuse?"

Pendragon laughed sadly.

"I'm afraid I can't."

"Why? It is your life. You have the right to choose."

"First of all, I am Arthur, son of the great and bloody Uther Pendragon. I have to do the things that he thinks they're right. It is my bloody duty."

Merlin hesitated and after a while he said:

"He's your father. He loves you for sure. You just can't let him decide all the time. How old are you?" He said.

"Nineteen."

"It was a rhetorical question," Merlin said. "However, I'm nineteen as well."

"Fine." Arthur looked at the moon. "About my father... he doesn't like when someone tells him _no_. Besides he can't listen."

"Sad." Emrys sighed.

"What is your father like?" Arthur asked suddenly. He wanted to go on with that conversation. There was something about that Merlin. He couldn't put his fingers on it. He was different. Penragon had never met someone like him before.

"I don't remember my father," Merlin said sadly. "He died when I was four."

"I'm sorry," Pendragon said lowing his gaze. "Well... I've never seen my mother. She died just after my birth."

"I'm sorry."

Arthur smiled sadly.

"And what with your mother?" He asked.

"She's everything for me," Merlin admitted. "However I'm not the best son. I don't see her very often. I've chosen the life of the wanderer."

"You live your life. You do something what I'm dreaming about."

"You can always try to do the same," Emrys said.

"It's too late. Funny... I had never talked with anybody this way... Even with my stepsister. You know... I care about her more than I care about my father."

"Don't say it's too late."

"But it is." Arthur said firmly. "Do you have any idea why am I going to America?"

Merlin looked at him carefully.

"To marry the woman that my father chose for me."

"You don't love her, do you?" The dark haired man asked.

Arthur smirked.

"I barely know her."

"Was it the reason that you wanted to jump?"

Pedragon nodded slowly.

"But you were right," he said after a moment. "I didn't really want to do this."

"What did you want to do then?" Merlin asked seriously.

Arthur Pendragon wanted to answer. He really did. But something didn't let him. It was his stepsister's voice.

"Arthur! Here you are! Oh..." She looked at the Merlin. "You're not alone here." The woman looked strangely at them both.

They realised that they were sitting on the deck in such a odd place.

Pendragon stood up.

"Well... this is mister Merlin Emrys," he said. "We were talking."

"I can see..." she said.

"And this is my stepsister: miss Morgana Le Fay."

"Nice to meet you," Merlin said making handshake with her. "Miss Le Fay," he added after a while.

"Anyway..." Morgana turned to her brother. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you think that I should ask you that question?" Arthur said.

"I'm looking for you," she said. "Uncle is a bit disappointed and angry. You had something to do, didn't you?"

"For the heaven's sake, Morgana, you're right! And I've already thought that you're getting crazy because your dear friend Gwen couldn't go with you."

Morgana rose her eyebrow.

"Well... I can see that you finally found someone to talk with," she said. "You're not going to bore me any more," she added smirking. "If you don't mind, I'll go now. It's a bit cold here. And... better go to the uncle. It's my good advise." Woman turned on her heel and went ahead.

"Wait!" Arthur shouted. "I go with you."

He looked last time at Merlin.

"Sorry," he said smiling sheepishly. "And thank you." Then Pendragon ran after his stepsister.

Merlin was looking at him until he disappeared in the darkness. Emrys nictated several times, smiled and came back to his cabin.

It was definitely strange day.

* * *

**I really want to know what do you think about it. Should I continue this or is it a stupid idea and I shouldn't? Let me know, please! It's very important for me.**


	2. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin", though I want it so much. "Merlin" is a TV show which belongs to BBC.  
**

**Warnings: SLASH MerlinxArthur**

**English is not my mother language. I'm sorry for some mistakes.**

* * *

**I wanted to thank you all with all my heart! If you saw my face when I realized how many Favorites and Story Alerts I got! I was shocked! You are amazing :D I want to give my special thanks for all of you who reviewed. You made my days brighter :) I hope I won't let you down with this chapter.  
**

* * *

_**My heart will go on**_

**Chapter 2**

"**Waiting"**

Maybe it was strange and stupid but Merlin Emrys couldn't help it. He had woken up with that thought and he couldn't chase it away. It was stronger than him. That man, that Arthur Pendragon, who Merlin had met the day before, was the only thing that he was thinking about. The rich blond man had wanted to kill himself. Merlin just couldn't imagine his dead body. I'd be too much. Besides Pendragon seemed to be a nice young man. He had just a problem with his father.

Emrys knew one thing. He wanted to see Arthur again. He wanted to talk with him, though one last time. There was something in him and in his blue eyes. Merlin wanted to know it. He wanted to smile at that man one more time because somewhere inside he felt that it was good and Arthur liked it. It was strange. It was really, really strange. He had always smiled and grinned. When he was a kid, other children thought that it was not normal. Only his mother always had told him not to worry about it. Things just had become worse when he had started to draw. Most of people that he had known didn't understand his art.

In his whole life he had just one true friend: William. However he had to go away with his parents. Merlin had seen him last time when they had been fourteen. Since that day he'd been feeling a bit alone. He had mother and his talent but he always felt that it was not enough. That's why he started looking for his place in the world. And then he met that Arthur. He helped him. Emrys didn't think about himself as a hero or someone like that. However he knew that it was very important. Of course it was important! It was human life! But it was not everything. When Merlin had talked with Arthur he hadn't feel alone any more. Merlin didn't understand it but he wanted to feel it just one more time. He wanted to check it. He had to.

That's why he was walking by the bow. He was waiting. Something told him that he could meet Arthur again just there. There wasn't any better place.

And he was right.

Merlin stood by the bow. He was looking at the ocean. He was an artist. He enjoyed that kind of view.

Then he felt something. Mousier Artist could think that it was just a feeling of an inspiration but he felt that it was something else. He turned around immediately and then he saw him.

The blond man stood maybe ten meters away from him. There was no doubt that he was looking directly at Merlin. It was a strange feeling knowing that, but the dark haired man had to admit that he liked it.

Emrys couldn't help and grinned at him. He couldn't be sure but he would almost swear that Arthur smiled a bit.

Merlin leant on the bow and looked at the Arthur. He didn't want to avoid eye contact. He was not sure if it was his sight or something else, to be honest it didn't really matter, but in fact the blond man moved. He walked directly to the Merlin and stood few inches in front of him. It could last few seconds or hours. They lost all concept of time. That what really mattered was the pure blue in their eyes. It was strange. They lived nineteen years on this globe and just now they discovered the true depth of colour of their eyes.

"Hi," Arthur said.

"You came," Merlin told him.

Pendragon nodded.

"Why?" The dark haired young man said. "We didn't make an appointment."

"You were waiting. Why then?" Arthur asked. He didn't know the answer and he was sure that with the other man was the same.

"I wasn't," Merlin denied.

Blond man smirked.

"Liar."

"If you think that..."

Merlin turned around and once again looked at the water.

"Fine... I was waiting," the dark haired man admitted. "But I don't really know why."

"I'm not asking you why," Arthur said. "I don't know why came as well. It doesn't matter after all."

Emrys looked at him again.

"What does matter then?" he asked. Merlin couldn't really believe that he was talking this way with someone who he had met just the night before.

"I don't know. But..." he hesitated.

"But what?" Merlin asked.

"I only wanted to talk with someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Emrys frowned. "Who do you think I am?"

"I don't know who you are. But you're different... I want to know what that difference is."

Merlin looked at him curiously.

"So you know why did you come."

Pendragon rolled his eyes.

"Sort of... But I don't know if it is the main reason."

They stood in silence for a while.

"You asked me yesterday what had I wanted to do trying to jump." Arthur broke the silence between them.

Merlin nodded.

"What then?"

"I think that I was waiting for someone to stop me... someone who would listen to me... and then... then you came. It was you I was waiting for," Arthur said sadly.

"I still can listen to you," Merlin said. "I feel that you still need this."

"Then you feel right," the blond man admitted smiling

"Tell me then everything that you want to."

"But will you tell me something about you when I finish?" Pendragon asked with hope. He really wanted to know this man more.

"If you want to."

"I will," Arthur said. It sounded like a promise.

They started walking. At the beginning it was a bit hard for Arthur to bare his soul.

"What is her name?" Merlin asked trying to help him."That woman that you're going to marry."

"Vivian," he said shortly.

"What is she like?"

"Blonde... surely beautiful but... she's a bit too naive and silly as for me," he admitted. "She has no idea about art. Her taste is awful."

"Are you interested about an art?" Merlin asked rising his eyebrow.

"Yes," Arthur answered. "And you?"

Merlin laughed.

"What? What did I say? Why are you laughing?" Pendragon didn't understand.

"I'm painting," he admitted when he stopped laughing.

Arthur looked at him smiling.

"Really?"

Emrys nodded.

"You will have to show me some of your works," Arthur said.

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why? I want to see them."

"They are not perfect. I'm painting because I like it. It's nothing gorgeous... really."

Blond man looked at the dark haired one carefully.

"I don't care," he said."I want to see them. Promise me that you'll show me them later."

Merlin hesitated for a moment.

"Fine. I promise," he felt strange warmth inside himself. He was happy that there was going to be any _later_. "Well... who is the artist that you appreciate the most nowadays?" Merlin asked suddenly.

"It's not an easy question," Arthur answered.

"I know that."

"However... I really like the works of Pablo Picasso."

Merlin opened his mouth.

"What?" Pendragon asked.

"You must be joking," Merlin said.

"I am not joking. He's original and fresh and... I don't know. However there's something in his works of art..."

"There is. I... I think I know what are you talking about."

Arthur smiled. He wanted to say something but once again he was interrupted by someone. However, this time it was not his step sister. It was his uncle Henry.

"Arthur!" He heard his uncle's cold voice.

Pendragon turned around.

"Yes?"

"Haven't you got some duties?" His uncle asked looking directly at Merlin. There was no doubt that Emrys was not a rich man.

"Of course uncle." Arthur looked at Merlin with sorry in his eyes and went away with his uncle.

Merlin wasn't worry. He knew that there was going to be _later._

_

* * *

_

**Please, review and let me know what do you think about it. I'll be grateful :)  
**


	3. Not now Not ever

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin", though I want it so much. "Merlin" is a TV show which belongs to BBC.  
**

**Warnings: SLASH MerlinxArthur**

**English is not my mother language. I'm sorry for some mistakes.**

* * *

**I don't really know when I write more. I hope it's going to be soon... However I have some things to do and it can take me a lot of time. Anyway... enjoy this chapter :D I only hope that it doesn't suck. Oh! And thank you for reviews! They're lovely :) And you're lovely ;)**

* * *

_**My heart will go on**_

**Chapter 3**

"**Not now. Not ever"**

Arthur Pendragon was lying in his bed. He couldn't fall asleep. He had a difficult talk with his uncle Henry. He was asking him who was that dark haired man, what were they doing and other similar questions. There was no doubt that he didn't like it. And there was no doubt that he didn't want Arthur to continue this acquaintance. However young Pendragon didn't care. He knew that he had to continue it. He just found someone to talk with and he did not want to let it go. Although Arthur barely knew him, he couldn't stop thinking about him as a true friend. He felt that they had many things in common. He didn't want to lose it. Not then. Not ever.

Young Pendragon couldn't wait for a next day. He didn't know how but he knew that he would meet Merlin. The dark haired man promised Arthur to show him his works of art. Promise was a promise.

***

Merlin woke up very early. He was too excited to fall asleep again or lie in, so he got up quickly. Emrys was sharing his cabin with three other men. One of them was snoring loudly. However Merlin didn't care about it. There was nothing that it could made him angry or even annoyed then. It had to be just a perfect day. Merlin couldn't find any reason despite the fact that he was going to see Arthur again. Moreover, he was going to show him his works. Maybe he hadn't been sure if it was a good idea the previous day, but that morning he wanted to show Arthur his every work with all heart. Merlin was, of course, a bit nervous, but it felt good. Too good, if he had to admit. However he didn't think about it. He just wondered about what blond man would say about his art. Merlin secretly hoped that the rich man would like it. He wanted Arthur to be impressed. It can sounds a bit selfish, but that was true.

Dark haired man took the briefcase with his works and went out. He knew that it was early. He was ready for waiting for Arthur. And he prefered to be near the bow. He could sit down on the nearest bench and enjoyed the moment. Merlin knew that Arthur was worth waiting for him.

So Emrys sat down on that bench and he was waiting as he had decided. He smiled all that time.

Merlin had been seeing only several people before he saw that one that he wanted to see. He was a bit surprised. He didn't suppose to meet Arthur so early.

"Arthur..." he said. "What are you doing here so early?"

"And you?" the blond man asked.

"I couldn't sleep."

Pendragon smiled.

"So did I," he said.

Merlin looked at him carefully.

"Do all artists act just like you, or you are just an exception?"

"What are you talking about?"

Arthur smirked.

"Forget," man said.

"Prat," Merlin teased.

Rich man looked as if he wanted to tell him something, but finally he resigned.

"Anyway..." he said after a short while. "You had to show me something. That's why I came here."

Merlin looked at the floor. He felt strange, sharpen pain in the part of his body where he had his heart. Somehow he wanted Arthur to come because of his person, not his art.

Suddenly Pendragon understood that he shouldn't have said that. It was a lie. True, he wanted to see Merlin's works, but only because he wanted to know more about him.

Arthur cleared his throat.

"So?" he asked. "Would you show me them?"

Merlin looked at him. He saw his sheepish smile and he couldn't be sad any longer. He almost forgot about Arthur's words.

"Sure."

Young man opened his briefcase. Suddenly he became more nervous. He was afraid that if Arthur didn't like his works, then they would not see each other again. Merlin didn't like it. And it hurt him.

"What are you waiting for?" the blond man asked.

Then the dark haired man realised that he held his works tight, not letting Arthur to see them.

"I don't think it's a good idea," he said.

"Come on! What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not sure," Merlin admitted.

"Then show me," Arthur told him firmly.

Young artist sighted and slowly passed him his works.

"Thank you."

Merlin turned his head. He didn't want to see the other's man reaction. That moment seemed to last ages. Eventually the dark haired man dared to look at Arthur.

Several seconds later the rich man raised his head and looked directly at Merlin.

"It's amazing," he whispered.

That whisper made young artist shivering. It meant more than everything that he had ever felt.

Merlin swallowed.

"You really think that?" he asked shyly.

"Yes."

Now he believed him. Emrys smiled. He didn't care what Arthur would think. He just had to smile.

"And what is so amazing in it?" Merlin asked when he calmed down. Although his heart still pounded very fast.

"You can paint and draw the details. And you do it perfectly," Arthur said. "Just look at this woman..." blond man pointed at one of the works.

It was drawn with charcoal. There was a young woman with mysterious smile. She was naked.

"Do you like drawing and painting naked women?" Arthur asked.

"What kind of question is it?"

"Well..." he hesitated. "I just saw that there is more that kind of works. The nude painting," the blond added. "I wonder if you... well... had a romance with any of them."

Pendragon secretly hoped that the dark haired man didn't. He tried not to think about the reason why he hoped that. It was safer not to think about it.

Merlin blushed immediately. He became even more nervous.

"So?" Arthur repeated his question. The hint of insecurity was sounded in his voice.

"I'm professional," Merlin said after a while. He really felt strange talking about this with the blond man. "I didn't sleep with any of them. Besides most of these women are prostitutes from Paris."

Pedragon raised his eyebrow.

"I didn't suppose that you are a bad boy."

"I am not," Merlin denied. "I'm an artist. I saw in every of that women something special. That had a mysterious smile," man pointed at the work. "That beautiful hands and that... that had something in her eyes. Do I really have to carry on with this?" he asked firmly.

"Calm down," Arthur said. "It was just a joke... I was kidding. Really. I didn't want to insult you."

The dark haired man took a few deep breaths.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said.

"You? Why?"

Emrys smiled shyly.

"I shoudn't have reacted this way. You were... you were just joking," he said.

"I was," Pendragon smiled. "But..." he hesitated.

"Yes?" Merlin asked.

"I have one question about your another work," he said.

"What is it?"

Arthur looked at him carefully.

"But I'm not sure if I should ask," he admitted.

"You won't know that if you don't try," Merlin tried to encourage him. "So?"

"I'm talking about this." Arthur took one of his works.

Merlin looked at it. There was no people, not even a single person. The picture showed a bow. That bow.

"What is your question then?" he asked.

Arthur touched the picture softly.

"Why did you... Why did you draw it?"

"Why did you think that you shouldn't ask this question?" Merlin asked.

"I asked first," Arthur said.

Emrys nodded slowly.

"Ok. I don't really know why... I just felt that I should." That was true. "Does that answer satisfy you?"

"If what you said is true, yes."

"I said the truth. I swear..."

"You don't have to swear."

Merlin grinned.

"So now it's your turn. Why didn't you want to ask me that question?"

"I wanted," Arthur denied. "I just thought that it would be too... personal?"

There was nothing to add. Merlin didn't want to go on with this subject. It would be wrong. He simply hid his works in silence and then smiled sadly at Arthur.

"So now... when you saw my works... I..." it was not easy to say it out loud. "I suppose that we will not meet any more."

It hurt. Merlin really didn't believe that he had said it.

It hurt Arthur as well. He wanted to keep the other boy by his side longer. Much longer.

"Do you really want that?" Arthur asked.

"And you?"

Pendragon swallowed.

"Well... I know for sure that I want to miss the stupid and boring ceremony tonight. And I'd like to see the true party with crazy dances and other things like that."

"You never saw that party?" Merlin asked with disbelief.

Arthur nodded.

"I can show it to you, if you don't mind, of course. There's going to be that kind of party tonight..."

"You really would?"

Merlin grinned.

"Why not... I have nothing better to do after all."

"Fine." Arthur smiled. "Now I have to go but in the evening I'll come... somehow. But where?"

"I'll be waiting for you here. Near the bow."

"Near the bow," the blond man repeated after him, nodding. "I'll come." Then he went away.

Merlin turned around and looked at the ocean water. He started grinning and when he was sure that Arthur couldn't hear him he screamed simply _"Yes"_. Then he started jumping. It was silly and childish but Merlin didn't care. He cared only about the fact that he was going to see Arthur again. Moreover, he was going to show him a true party.

"Young boy," he heard someone's voice.

Merlin turned around and saw old and grey man. However he looked friendly.

"Yes, sir?"

"You should be careful," the stranger said simply.

"Pardon?"

"Rich people from higher realms don't like others... like you"

"Who are you to say me this?"

"I am Gaius," the old man said. "I know that people. They are like a hyaenas. Remember that, boy."

"Why are you telling me this?" Merlin asked. He was a bit annoyed.

"It's my good advice," Gaius said. "I saw you and that young Pendragon."

Merlin bit his bottom lip.

"He is not like them," he said. "Arthur is not a hyaena."

"He's not," the old man agreed. "However his uncle... you should be very careful. He doesn't like that his nephew disappears and meets with you."

"I don't care," Merlin said a bit angrily. "We're just talking... we don't do anything what is wrong."

"I can see that you don't care." Gaius sighed. "And that is your mistake. You'll be in pain."

"You don't know that."

"Young man..." he said. "I'm not your foe. I just wanted to warn you. It was my duty."

"Your duty? Why?"

Gaius sighed.

"Because there was a time when I was as careless as you are. And I felt the consequences of things that I had done. It hurt," he said. "But I won't stop you. It's your life, your choices and your risk. Be happy." Then Gaius turned around and walked away.

He left confused Merlin behind his back.

"What were you talking about?" Merlin whispered to himself.

* * *

**May I ask you for some reviews?**


	4. Shooting star

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin", though I want it so much. "Merlin" is a TV show which belongs to BBC.  
**

**Warnings: SLASH MerlinxArthur**

**English is not my mother language. I'm sorry for some mistakes.**

* * *

**Once again I ** **want to say _thank you_ for all of you who reviewed. Your nice words keep me going :)**

* * *

„**My heart will go on"**

**Chapter 4**

"**Shooting star"**

It was ridiculous. Time became very, very slow. Merlin just couldn't wait for the evening. The excitement grew in him very fast. He almost forgot about the stranger's words. They didn't matter. At least he felt that.

Finally the sunset appeared in the sky. It didn't last long. The sun disappeared and the dark sky with millions of stars was above people's heads.

Merlin walked by the bow, turning his head time after time. He started getting nervous and becoming impatient.

"Arthur..." he whispered. "Where are you?"

Young artist started even suppose that something had stopped blond man and he was not going to come. Emrys became very sad. It was not what he wanted.

"You thought that I was not going to come?" Merlin heard Arthur's voice.

He turned immediately and smiled.

"It was a bit hard to go out. However... I'm here." Arthur blinked.

"I can see that," the dark haired man said. "I've already thought that I will have to go alone."

"No way," the blond said. "I wouldn't let you go alone."

"Really?" Merlin raised an eyebrow. "And I thought that I was the only one to show you the party. I was stupid."

"You were," Arthur agreed.

"Prat," artist muttered.

"What did you say?"

"That what you heard," Merlin teased.

Arthur's face was just a few inches from his face. It was so tempting. However the dark haired man didn't stood to it.

"So?" the blond man asked.

"So?" Merlin repeated after him.

"Are you going to show me it or not?"

Emrys grinned.

"And if I show you, what will you give me in return?" he risked.

Arthur hesitated.

"In return?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"And what do you want?"

This time Merlin was the person who hesitated.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Tell me when you are sure, then," Arthur said. "Until that time... would you lead me?"

Young artist nodded in silence.

He started going and the blond man followed him. Arthur was by his side and it felt so strange and still very good.

After a while both of them heard a country music.

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked.

"Sure what?"

"That you want to go there."

Young Pendragon frowned.

"It's just a party..."

"No," Merlin denied. "It's not just a party. It's much more."

"What is it, then?" Arthur asked.

"People. Different people," the artist said.

"If they are not pretending someone that they're not... someone who's better. If they are not artificial... I want to know them. I want to see how they're acting," the blond man told him. "Because all that I've ever seen was artificial."

Merlin was impressed.

"Then come in," he said opening the door.

Pendragon didn't really see something like this before. People were dancing as they wanted and they didn't care about what would someone else say. They were laughing. Very loud. And it was amazing. The music was perfect. Legs just wanted to dance.

"Come in," the dark man repeated.

Arthur realised that he was staring like a total fool.

"Of course," he said.

Merlin held his hand and guided him. He couldn't let himself to lose Arthur in the crowd.

The blond man gave in very easily. He really liked the feeling of holding his hand. It seemed to be very natural. Too natural.

However the moment couldn't last forever. When they reached the corner which was almost empty, Merlin had to let go of his hand. Although he didn't want to.

"Would you dance with me?" Little blond haired girl asked Merlin. She was probably eight.

Emrys looked at the Arthur. He didn't want to leave him.

"Go," young Pendragon muttered.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"I'm adult. Besides... I'd like to see you dancing."

"Oh, ok," Merlin said. "Just don't laugh."

However Arthur didn't give him his word.

Merlin wanted to show his friend that he knew good manners.

"Of course, young lady. But would you let me know your name? I'd be graced.

The little girl giggled.

"Caroline," she said.

"Lady Caroline..." Merlin said kissing her hand. The girl giggled again.

And they started dancing.

Arthur was amused. He laughed but it was not a nasty laugh. It was pure and from heart. That Caroline liked Merlin. The blond man was almost sure that every child would like him. There was really something about that dark haired man. He danced with the girl easily and it made her happy. Some part of Arthur's brain told him that he wanted Merlin to make him happy as well. And in the same, easy and pure way. He wondered how it would feel if he danced with him, if he could hold his hands all the time. Young Pendragon thought that people would think that it was wrong. However he didn't care what would people think. It was strange feeling. He always had had to act impeccable. And then he just didn't care. He only feared how would Merlin react if he suggested something like this. He just didn't know how to ask him and not frighten him away.

"Join us," Arthur heard, as form afar, Caroline's voice.

Blond man frowned.

"Please," little girl said. "It's going to be fun."

Arthur looked at Merlin. He was smiling shyly. When he saw the blond's sight he nodded slowly. The Pendragon saw girl's puppy face. He didn't hesitate too long. He wanted it very much after all. And in this way nobody would say that it was wrong. They were just playing with a little Caroline.

"Ok," he agreed.

The blond haired girl smiled purely. Arthur looked at the Merlin again. His smile became bigger. Now it was more the grin than smile.

Young Pendragon got up. Caroline held his hand and guided him to Merlin.

Boys were a bit shy but the girl knew what to do. And they just let her tell them what to do.

They were dancing. Three of them.

The time was running fast. Too fast. All what Merlin saw was Arthur's beautiful face.

"I'll sit," Merlin said. "My head is spinning around a bit."

Arthur nodded and went on with dancing.

The dark haired boy sat on the chair. He was watching the blond man. Now he could see everything. Arthur's moves were incredible. He was incredible. And Merlin couldn't stop thinking about how handsome he was. It was wrong and forbidden. The blond man was rich but most of all he was a male! The man wasn't suppose to think about other man in this way. Merlin had always heard that it was wrong. However he couldn't help. The temptation of watching him was stronger than him.

Then the dark haired man felt something. It was his cock, for sure. It started becoming harder and harder. Merlin knew what it meant. He had to calm down. He had to cool down. Arthur couldn't see that. The rich man couldn't see that he was exciting him.

Merlin turned his sight. He started calming down slowly.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked him.

Artist looked at him.

"Where is Caroline?"

"Where have you been with your thoughts?" Rich man sighed. "Her mother took her away. It's quite late now."

Merlin nodded in agreement.

"So you're going back as well, aren't you?" he asked trying to hide hurt tone in his voice.

"I'm not."

Artist's eyes enlivened.

"Really?"

"Of course." He smiled.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Have some fun," Arthur said quietly.

"It means...?"

Young Pendragon smirked.

"We will see," he said.

"We?" Merlin teased.

"You didn't think that I would let you go now, did you?"

Emrys didn't answer.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go from here."

Merlin didn't ask where they were going to go. He just nodded and let Arthur to guided him. Now it was blond's turn.

They went outside. The sky was darker than before and the air was fresh.

"Where are we going?" Merlin asked finally.

"You'll see," he said.

"Arthur!"

Merlin stopped.

"What?"

"Tell me where are we going." He was stubborn.

"You're an idiot."

"And you are a prat," he answered.

"You really don't know, do you?"

The dark haired man sighed.

"I told you so."

"Our place," Arthur said fast.

"What?" Merlin blinked several times.

"The place where we met," the blond explained. "The bow. Let's go."

Merlin followed Arthur. He was a bit stunned. He didn't suppose that they had a place which was _theirs_.

"What now?" Merlin asked when they reached the bow.

Arthur looked at his confused.

"What are we going to do now? Here."

"We're going to enjoy the moment," Arthur explained.

"Lovely," the dark haired man said. "But what does it exactly mean?"

Blond man rolled his eyes.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Arthur looked at him directly. "If you don't want to spend your time with me, just say it. I'll understand."

Merlin didn't know what to say. Arthur's words surprised him.

"I'll better go," rich man said when the dark haired hadn't answer.

"No," Merlin said grasping him. "Don't go."

Arthur looked at him sadly.

"I don't want you to do something that you don't want to," he told him. "And..."

"Arthur..." Merlin said. "I want to spend my time with you."

Young Pendragon smiled.

"Me too," he said. "Just... let's lie on the deck and...enjoy the moment."

The dark haired boy nodded.

They were lying. They were looking at the stars.

Arthur's fingertips touched Merlin's hand. His heart started to beat faster. The blond man's delicate touch felt so good.

"Shooting star," the rich man whispered.

They thought about their wishes. The funny thing was that they had the same wish.

Merlin closed his eyes. After a while he felt no longer Arthur's fingertips. He felt his hand. It was shivering on his own hand.

"Are you cold?" the dark haired man asked him, opening his eyes. He realised that his friend's eyes were closed as well.

Arthur opened his eyes when he heard other man's question.

"No."

"You're shivering," Merlin said.

Pendragon wanted to tell him that he was shivering because of him. However he couldn't find the courage to say it out loud.

"Ok. Maybe I'm a bit cold."

Artist moved a bit. Now he was closer to Arthur.

"Is now better?" he asked.

"Definitely."

He smiled softly.

"Can I ask you about something?" Arthur said after a while.

"What is it?"

Blond man hesitated.

"Tell me."

"I have a request..."

"Yes?"

Suddenly Arthur became very nervous.

"You can tell me everything," Merlin said firmly.

"I know..."

"Then?"

Pendragon sighed.

"Could you draw or paint something for me?" he asked.

Merlin grinned wildly.

"Of course, I could," artist told him. "Are you thinking about something or should it be my idea?"

"Actually..." Arthur became even more nervous. "I'm thinking about something."

"Go on... What is it?"

Arthur looked at him shyly.

"Would it be me?"

Merlin blinked.

"Sure. I'll paint or draw you with pleasure."

"But it's not everything..." Arthur admitted.

"I don't understand."

Arthur flushed. Merlin noticed it despite the darkness.

"I want you to paint me as that women in Paris... I want you to paint me naked."

Merlin was a bit shocked.

"What?" he asked. "You want to a nude painting?

"Yes." Arthur nodded.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea..."

"It is."

"But why do you want it, anyway?"

The blond man hesitated.

"I want to give it for Vivian."

Merlin felt the pain in his heart. He almost forgot about Vivian.

"Why? As your wife she'll... you know... She'll see you naked."

"She won't."

Artist frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Merlin asked.

"I will not marry her," Arthur admitted.

"Really? You're not going to listen to your father any more?"

"Any more," the blond man said nodding. "When we reach the America, I'll go my way. I'm not going to marry a woman that I don't love... that I don't even like."

"Where will you go, then?" the dark haired man asked.

"Ahead."

Merlin swallowed.

"Maybe... maybe you would go with me?" the poor boy asked with hope.

Arthur looked at him.

"Do you want that?" he asked.

"Why not... it'd be safer and funnier and... better," Merlin said quietly.

Young Pendragon nodded with agreement.

"I can go with you."

They both smiled with hidden hopes.

* * *

**Reviews? Please? **


	5. Dry lips

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin", though I want it so much. "Merlin" is a TV show which belongs to BBC.  
**

**Warnings: SLASH MerlinxArthur**

**English is not my mother language. I'm sorry for some mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

**Late Merry Christmas people! It's my gift for you :)  
**

* * *

„**My heart will go on"**

**Chapter 5**

"**Dry lips"**

They were not naughty. They were just lying on the deck almost all night. All that Merlin and Arthur let themselves was innocent body contact for warmth.

"Arthur," Merlin whispered softly.

The blond man raised his eyelids. He smiled when he saw his friend's beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes, Merlin?" he asked.

"The sunrise is coming," the dark haired boy said. "Let's see it."

Arthur blinked several times and nodded slowly.

Merlin got up and held Arthur's hand to help him get up too.

"Thank you," the blond man said.

"Do you trust me?" Merlin asked him suddenly.

Pendragon frowned.

"Just answer."

"I trust you," Arthur told him firmly.

Merlin started grinning.

"Then close your eyes and let me guide you."

The blond man looked at him strange.

"You said that you trusted me, Arthur." Merlin reminded him. "Unless you lied me," he added.

"I didn't," rich man denied. "I trust you. I really do."

They were looking into each other eyes.

After a while, Arthur slowly closed his eyes. Merlin smiled softly. He touched his hands. He held them tight and led his friend.

"Don't open your eyes, until I tell you," he whispered.

"I will not."

They didn't go for quite a while. After a moment Merlin told Arthur to stop.

"What now?" the rich boy asked.

"Once again, tell me that you trust me and that you will not raise you eyelids." Merlin asked him.

"Is it necessary? I've already..." Arthur started.

"Yes, it is necessary."

"Alright... Yes Merlin, I trust you. I will not open my eyes."

"Are you sure?"

"Merlin, I told you!" Arthur started getting annoyed a bit.

Artist cleared his throat.

"So now... Now lift your right leg and find a rail. Stand there."

"What?" Arthur was not sure if he heard everything right.

"You trust me, don't you?"

"But why do you want me to do that?"

Merlin sighed.

"Just do it. I'll hold you. I won't let you fall," he said. "But if you don't trust me..."

"I do," the blond man interrupted him.

Arthur lifted his right leg. He found the rail easily. Then he lifted his left leg. He didn't know why he was doing this but he trusted Merlin with his all heart. The blond man felt Merlin's arms. That man couldn't bring him any harm. He wouldn't let anything what was bad happen to him. It was Merlin. He was unusual.

Pendragon stood on the bow. He enjoyed Merlin's touch.

"Can I open my eyes?" he asked.

"Not yet," Merlin whispered. "Wait a second."

Arthur nodded.

After a while Merlin smiled. However the blond man couldn't see it.

"Now Arthur... Now you can open your eyes."

Slowly... Very slowly, Arthur raised his eyelids. He laughed. It was pure and resonating laughter.

First sunbeams started appearing in the sky.

"How are you feeling?" Merlin whispered into his neck. He couldn't reach his ear.

"Incredible..." he said softly. "It's amazing. I... I had never felt something like this before."

Merlin started laughing. He couldn't believe that they stood there together and that it was a sunrise. He let himself enjoy the moment. It would never happen again.

"Can I put my hands up in the air?" Arthur asked him.

Merlin held him tighter.

"You can," he simply said.

And Arthur did. He started to laugh even louder.

"It's.. It's..." he was whispering time after time when he calmed down a bit.

However it could not last forever. Arthur stood on the deck finally. He turned slowly to Merlin and smiled.

"Thank you," the rich man whispered.

Their faces were really close to each other.

Merlin looked into his deep eyes. He leaned into Arthur and the blond man leaned into him. Their noses touched. Their lips started shivering.

And finally that moment came. Their wish came true. Their dry lips found the way and they met in an innocent, sweet and longed kiss.

It didn't last long. They heard footsteps and they pulled apart.

Their breaths were fast and their faces went red. No-one of them could look at the other in that time. They were a bit embarrassed.

Merlin turned around. He saw Gaius. That footsteps belonged to him.

"Good morning," the artist said.

The old man looked at them for a while. It was a very odd look.

"Welcome," he said finally. Then he walked away.

Boys swallowed a saliva.

"Merlin..." Arthur said shyly.

The dark haired man turned and looked directly at him. He felt a bit timidly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Now... we should go... I feel a bit tired. I should have a nap or something... I'm suggesting you to do the same."

Merlin nodded sadly.

"I understand," the boy said.

"What?" Arthur looked carefully at him.

"We shouldn't meet any more." Merlin bit his bottom lip. It hurt him but he had to put up with it.

"No!" the blond man denied. "I wasn't talking about this. I just think that we should get some rest. That's all. You promised me to paint or draw me after all. You can't be sleepy then." He sighed. "All what I said at night, was true. I want to change my life."

"Really?"

"Yes," Arthur simply said.

"Are you sure that you want me to... paint you..." Merlin looked around. He saw a few people in nearby. "... you know how?"

Young Pendragon grinned.

"Of course, I'm sure. I told you why I want this."

Merlin nodded. On his mouth appeared a little smile.

"But if you are not sure if you can paint naked man..." the blond man teased. He couldn't be himself if he didn't say something like this.

"Arthur..." Merlin said through his teeth. "Be more quiet. Besides... I can paint and draw everything."

"Prove it, then." Pendragon carried on with this.

"I will."

Arthur's smile became very wild.

"When?" Merlin asked with determination. "And where?"

"I like it," the blond man admitted.

"So?"

"I'll come here in a few hours. I'll wait for you or you'll wait for me. Then... I have to make sure that my cabins will be empty... that no-body will come. Just don't forget all that artist's stuffs. Is that clear?"

Merlin looked at him carefully.

"You're really bossy, do you know that?" he admitted.

"I am," Arthur agreed. "Are you scared?"

"No. You don't know that I can be bossy too."

Young Pendragon smirked.

"We will see who is bossier, then," Arthur teased.

"We will see." Merlin nodded.

"Get some rest."

"You too."

They waited for a moment. They really didn't want to go away from themselves.

"Now I really have to go," Arthur told him. "Bye... see you soon."

The blond man patted the dark haired one and he walked away.

"Bye..." Merlin whispered softly. However Arthur couldn't hear that.

***

Arthur reached his cabins.

"Where have you been?" He heard Morgana's voice.

"I'm glad to see you too, my sister," the blond man said.

"Where have you been?" Morgana didn't give up. "All night," she added.

"I don't want to be impolite but... it's none of your business."

The dark haired woman rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to judge you, Arthur," she said. "I'm worry about you. I really do."

"Sure," Arthur muttered.

"Look..." she started. "Uncle is angry. I tried to explain your absence. It was not easy."

"I didn't ask you about it," he said.

She sighed. Her stepbrother was so stubborn.

"Arthur! You can't behave like this. You know uncle... he can be disappointed."

"I don't care that he's going to be disappointed! It's my life, my choices and no-one will live instead of me!" he yelled. He knew that he shouldn't have but someone had to hear that.

Morgana opened her mouth. She didn't know what to say.

Arthur looked at her with sadness.

"I'm sorry..." he said.

"No... You're right."

The blond man looked into her eyes.

"It's your life Arthur. It's good that you want to choose what you're going to do," she told him."But anyway... what are you going to do?"

"Do you really understand it?" he asked, avoiding the answer.

"You feel as if you lived in a golden cage," Morgana said softly.

"Indeed..." he whispered.

She smiled sadly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No... not today."

Morgana nodded.

"Alright... but if you ever want to talk about this..."

"I'll go to you," he finished.

She stood up and wanted to go to her cabin.

"Oh..." she turned to him. "Be careful, Arthur. Uncle Henry... you know him as well as I do. But be happy... you still can be. It's not too late, yet."

Then she went out.

Arthur smiled sadly. She was right. Henry Penrdagon could be a big problem. However the young man was going to face him. There was no way that he was supposed to live as he lived before. Now he knew Merlin. His life couldn't be the same any more. Arthur felt what means happiness and he was not going to let it go.

***

Merlin was lying in his bed. He was alone in the cabin. He tried to have a nap but he couldn't fall asleep. All his thoughts came back to Arthur. Merlin thought about their kiss, about that how handsome he was.

Then he felt it again. His cock hardened.

"Oh..." he gasped.

An artist fought with himself. However it didn't last long.

Merlin knew that it was not ethic. It was not fair that he touched himself thinking about his blond haired friend.

However it was stronger than him. Merlin's hand came under the duvet. He caressed his shaft with cold fingers. It felt so good.

"Arthur... Arthur..." he whispered. "Oh..."

The dark haired man jerked himself off. It didn't last long. He came very soon and then he fell in peaceful sleep.

***

There was quite early afternoon. This time Arthur was the person who was waiting. He tried to be patient but it was not easy. The blond man was too excited. He was even a bit nervous. Arthur knew that women thought that he was attractive. He had pretty face, blond hair and beautiful light blue eyes. However he had never wondered if he could be attractive for men. He had never thought about men in this way. But he didn't know Merlin before. And that dark haired man was different.

When young Pendragon saw Merlin he smiled.

"Finally," he said.

"Were you missing me?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. He could say _yes_, because it was true, but he didn't want to.

Merlin grinned.

"You're like a child," he said.

The blond man laughed.

"Are you going to look after me?" Arthur teased.

"Of course," Merlin said. "Someone has to."

Pendragon nodded.

"So..." Arthur hesitated. "Maybe we'll go?"

Suddenly Merlin became nervous.

"Are you sure that no-body will...?"

"Disturb us?" Arthur helped.

The dark haired boy nodded.

"No way!" he said. "Nobody will come there until late evening."

"How can you be so sure?" Merlin asked.

"I'm sure," the blond man told him. "We can feel there safe. You don't really think that I would let someone to come there and see me naked, do you?"

Merlin smirked.

"It will be hard to draw you naked if don't show me your body... You said that you will not let anyone to see you naked."

"Anyone but you," Arthur said. "I thought that it was clear."

"It wasn't." Merlin winked.

"Okay... But now it's clear, right?"

"Of course." The dark haired man nodded.

"Good..." the rich boy smirked. "Follow me."

Arthur didn't have to repeat it. Merlin went after him with fast beating heart.

* * *

**I know I'm cruel :D How could I finish here? **

**Reviews?  
**


	6. The drawing

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin", though I want it so much. "Merlin" is a TV show which belongs to BBC.  
**

**Warnings: SLASH MerlinxArthur**

**English is not my mother language. I'm sorry for some mistakes.**

* * *

**I know that I was cruel but... I just had to! Forgive me ;) I have to warn you that this is why it's _M _story, though the next chapter will be... dirtier?  
**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to someone. Yes,****St. John****, this chapter is deticated to you. You were waiting for this so long ;)  
**

**

* * *

**_**My heart will go on**_

**Chapter 6**

"**The drawing"**

When they reached the cabin Arthur closed the door. There was a bit dark inside so he switched on the light. Merlin looked around. It was a very comfortable cabin.

"Wow," he said. He was really impressed.

"What?" the blond man asked.

"That place... it... it looks very... expensive." Merlin explained.

The rich boy looked around as if he hadn't noticed that detail before.

"Yeah... maybe," he agreed after a while.

The dark haired man smiled softly.

"You don't care about it, do you?" he asked winking.

Arthur shrugged.

"You get used to it." Merlin sighed.

"Why are you sighing?" the blond man asked him.

"Because... I just wonder..." He felt a bit awkward.

"Yes?"

"Do you really want to leave it all?" Merlin asked finally. His breath was fast.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur was really surprised.

"You know... you have here everything." The darked haired boy lowered his gaze. He was sad saying this but he wanted Arthur to be happy. He realised that it was the most important for him.

"You're wrong, Merlin," the blond man said. "We talked about it. I have things," he said firmly. "And things only." He took a vase. "Do you really think that it can make me happy?"

Merlin didn't answer.

"No, it can't," Arthur continued. "They all are nothing! They mean nothing!"

"Calm down," the dark haired boy said. "I understood."

The rich man nodded. He didn't want to hear that kind of questions any more. He hoped that his friend really understood it.

"Lock the door," Merlin suggested after a moment of silence.

"And you start preparing your stuffs," Arthur told him going to the door.

When he locked the door he turned around and looked directly at Merlin. The dark haired boy felt his look.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"And what should I do?" Arthur teased.

Merlin rolled his eyes. He liked the blond man but sometimes he acted like a prat.

"Well... I thought that it had to be a nude drawing," he explained. "You should prepare yourself, don't you think?" Merlin flushed a bit. The "nude" word still made him feel a little bit awkward in front of the blond haired man.

"Oh..." Arthur said. He also felt a bit awkward. "Sure."

The blond man moved but after a few seconds he stopped.

"What again?" the dark haired man asked. He really needed time only for himself.

"Nothing... not really... I'll just... I'll go there," he pointed at the second door. "And prepare myself."

"Alright." Merlin said thinking that his friend's words sounded a bit strange. Even stupid. Mister artist for the first time thought that this situation was not easy for Arthur too.

Arthur disappeared behind the door. Merlin stayed alone. He sighed deeply. He was excited and nervous.

"Calm down," he murmured to himself. "It's not the first time when you are going to draw a naked person... However the first time when you're going to draw a naked man. That's a difference."

Merlin switched the main light off. He took several little lamps and he placed them. Now the couch was well illuminated.

"That's better," he said to himself grinning.

Merlin opened his sketchbook. He took a charcoal, sat on a chair and started waiting.

"Now I'm ready." The darked haired man smirked.

Soon, Arthur was already ready as well. However he didn't move from the second room. He became very nervous. He knew that it was his own idea, and he didn't regret it, but the blond man couldn't cool himself down.

He stood in the middle of a cabin. Arthur was almost naked. "Almost" had here a very important meaning. His only "clothes" was a towel.

The blond man swallowed. He was not sure what Merlin would think about his manhood. Arthur knew that it was stupid but he could not help. He didn't know if his cock was good enough. He had always thought that it had been but he was not sure it any more. The blond man had not seen too many other cocks in his life. And even when he had seen he hadn't paid much attention to them. However it was like that until the day when he met Merlin.

Arthur knew that he could not stay like this till the end of time.

"Come on, man," he told himself. "You have to find a courage..."

The blond man took a deep breath and moved. He had to face his own idea. He would be a coward if he didn't.

Merlin was sitting on a chair. He started becoming a bit impatient.

The door squeaked. The dark haired boy looked in that direction and the first thing that he saw was Arthur's nude torso. He swallowed. The blond man was really handsome. And that was only a beginning.

Arthur smiled nervously coming into the cabin. He was supposed to be cold but in fact he wasn't. The blond man was too nervous and excited.

Mister artist watched his friend. He was really impressed. Merlin didn't even try to hide it. It would be just hopeless. His heart beat faster than it should have. He started sweating. The dark haired boy was almost sure that his blond friend heard his heart's bits.

After a while Merlin stopped his gaze on a towel. It was red and very annoying.

Arthur blushed. When the poorer boy saw it, he flushed as well and looked at his own feet. He found them very interesting. He realised what he had been doing before he turned his gaze. His thoughts were very dirty and it made him feel even more awkward. He hadn't supposed that it was possible, but actually it was.

"You chose the couch," Arthur said eventually. He wanted to stop this awkward silence. Everything was better than it.

"Yes," Merlin confirmed as if it was not obvious. "I usually choose a couch for nude drawing. I always thought that it made people feel more comfortable," he explained. He had to talk. He felt better when he talked.

"We will see," the blond man said. He stood in front of the couch hesitating. Arthur knew that it was the moment to take towel off. It was _his_ moment. However it was not that easy.

Merlin watched his friend's action. He wanted to see what the towel hid. He wanted it very much. Moreover, his cock seemed to be even more interested. And it was terrifying. Merlin knew that it was wrong. He knew what other people thought about men who desired other men. They called them deviants and sinners. But that knowledge made him feel more interested. He tried not to think what would his mother say.

The moment of uncertainty became longer and longer. Arthur knew that he was the only one who could stop it. He didn't want to drag it out any longer. It would become sick.

With one, firm move, he took the red towel off. Merlin gasped and Arthur turned red even more. However he felt pride. He saw that Merlin was impressed.

Pendragon's shaft was perfect. At least Merlin thought like this. He knew that it would look just incredible on a paper. His other thought was dirtier so he tried to chased it away as far as he could. Arthur's body was amazing. Merlin knew that and he had to use his whole will to focus on his work.

Arthur sat on a sofa not being sure what he was supposed to do exactly.

"Lie down," the dark haired boy suggested softly. "You should feel comfortable. It can take a longer while."

The blond man smirked. He looked so tempting. And it annoyed mister artist very much. How could he focus on an art when his handsome friend was looking at him this way? Arthur's big, hard and definitely ready for all naughty things cock, didn't help him.

Merlin started drawing. It was his only hope. He had to draw it perfectly. He thought about this picture as his life's masterpiece. The dark haired boy just had to do his best.

He tried to draw Arthur's every muscle. He tried to show that stupid Vivian blond man's beautiful eyes and hair. However it was very difficult with a charcoal. He wanted to show her what she lost.

"Don't move," Merlin ordered and Arthur rolled his eyes. "Do what I said. You want it to be a good picture, don't you?"

The blond man smirked.

"Arthur!" an artist moaned. "Then you don't want it to be nice? You would tell me at the beginning..."

"Okay, fine..." Pendragon said. "I'll be polite."

"I hope so." Merlin sighed quietly. "I don't like wasting my time. It's too precious..."

"So you're wasting your time drawing me?" Arthur asked being a bit affronted.

"I didn't say that," the dark haired man told him. "Just shut up, by the way," he added after a while. "You're moving your mouth all the time. It doesn't help me. Really."

Arthur was silent a few minutes. However he didn't stop distracting him. His look and all the time ready dick were enough. Merlin tried not to look at his cock too long but it was very difficult. Arthur enticed him with all his charm. There were moment when the poor artist had to stop himself from idea of undressing and... let the rest stay silence. At least for now.

The blond man saw Merlin's lingering looks. They excited him.

"When will you finish?" he asked finally.

"Are you cold or something?" Merlin asked innocently.

"I'm not," the other man answered. "I'm just not sure how long I'll stay silent."

"Arthur..." Merlin laughed. He wanted to add _honey_ but he bit his tongue. "You're not silent. You're talking to me almost all the time."

The blond man rolled his eyes.

"It was just a metaphor," he told him. "Do you know what is it?"

"Of course I do," Merlin smiled sheepishly. "However I am not sure if you do."

Arthur wanted to throw a pillow at him. Anyhow he didn't. He knew that he couldn't move too much and throwing a pillow was definitely a move.

"At least show me what you've already drawn," Arthur suggested.

"No way!" Merlin shook his head. "You can't see unfinished work."

"Why?" the blond man asked. "I'm bored." He made a puppy face.

"Don't move!" he reminded him. "I told you... Besides... you just have to be patient. Do you know that patience is a virtue?" Merlin winked.

"Oh, come on... Just one look." Arthur smiled softly.

"Stop complaining!" an artist told him firmly. "I told you _no_ and it really meant _no._"

The rich man made an offended face. Merlin burst out laughing.

"I'll finish it soon," he promised when he calmed down.

"Soon?" Arthur seemed to be interested. "What does _soon_ mean?"

"Are you teasing me?" Merlin asked raising an eyebrow.

The rich man grinned.

"And if I am, what then?" he asked still teasingly.

"Nothing," Merlin answered. "I was just interested. Is it something wrong?" he sighed. "Besides... how many times do I have to tell you to be silent?"

"I'm sorry," Arthur whispered and didn't say even a single word until Merlin told him that he had finished.

It lasted a while. When Merlin had made the last line he smiled softly but he didn't say it Arthur. He had to think in silence. The blond man noticed that his friend didn't draw any more. However he waited. Arthur felt that Merlin needed that moment.

Mister artist cleared his throat eventually. Arthur looked directly at him.

"I finished," Merlin told him.

"Can I see it now?" the blond man asked with hope. "Please?"

"I think that you should wear something first," the dark haired boy suggested him. It wasn't that he didn't want to see his blond friend's naked body any more but he thought that it would be better not to see it.

"Right," Arthur agreed. He disappeared behind the door. It didn't last so long as last time. The blond man came back to his friend after a while. He wasn't fully dressed. He wore only a black trousers. Merlin was almost sure that he did it specially.

"Aren't you cold?" the poorer man teased.

Arthur's answer was smirk.

"Don't prolong it," the blond man said. "And show me it." He was determined.

"I'm not sure if you were polite enough," Merlin said innocently hiding drawing behind his back.

"Of course I was. I always am." Arthur smiled charming.

"I don't believe you for a second, however... well... you were an object. You deserve to see it anyway." Merlin said as if it was nothing.

"An object?" the blond man asked raising his left eyebrow. "I thought that I was a model. I am a person not a thing!" He said proudly.

"I'm sorry, Sir," the dark haired boy winked. "It was my mistake."

"If you really feel sorry, show me it! Then, maybe, I'll forgive you."

Merlin laughed.

"Do you know that you sound very... well... prattish?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. He didn't know in which direction that _game_ went. And he was a bit tired. The blond man really wanted to see that drawing. It was his bloody, naked body after all. He had a right to see it right there and right then.

"Fine! I sounded a bit like a prat," he said. "But now... show me it!"

The dark haired boy smiled wildly. He really like annoying Arthur. Now it was his turn. The blond man annoyed him long enough when he had drawn him. However he knew that this game lasted a bit too long.

"Alright," Merlin said. "But first close your eyes."

"I feel as if I heard it before," Arthur told him closing his eyes.

An artist smiled softly. He really had said it on the bow. It was very nice memory. There was even their first kiss then.

Merlin looked at the drawing. He really liked it.

"Now you can open your eyes and take a look," he said.

An artist didn't have to repeated it. Arthur's reaction was instant.

The blond man watched it. Merlin felt that he was really impressed. However he wanted to hear his own words. It was necessary.

"And?" he asked sheepishly.

"It's..." Arthur was looking for the right words. "You're..." he saw the dark haired boy's eyes. They were waiting for his answer. But the truest words didn't want to come.

Arthur took a deep breath and kissed him softly. After a short while he pulled apart and looked into the other man's beautiful and blue eyes again.

"You're amazing," he whispered.

Merlin didn't wait any longer. He pulled him closer and started kissing him passionately.

* * *

**Happy New Year, people!**

**I have to say that it was not easy to write it but... well... I know that it's not perfect but at least it's not horrible. I hope so.**

**Just let me know what you think!  
**


	7. For the first time

Sorry guys! I had to censure this chapter because I don't want to lose my account. But don't be afraid. I just made an account on adultfanfiction and I will soon update all my adult stories there. The nickname is the same.

More details on my profile soon!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin", though I want it so much. "Merlin" is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH MerlinxArthur**

**English is not my mother language. I'm sorry for some mistakes.**

* * *

**I know that I didn't update a long, long time. I'm sorry. School became living hell and I had no time.**

* * *

_**My heart will go on**_

**Chapter 7**

"**For the first time"**

The kiss was long and very passionate. Both Arthur and Merlin didn't want to let it go. However it could not last forever. They had got to breathe. When they pulled apart they looked into each others eyes. They were true mirrors of their souls. Men's smiles were a bit shy. But they didn't regret their action.

Arthur touched the dark man's cheek. Merlin closed his eyes enjoying the touch.

"Look at me," the blond man whispered. His soft voice sounded in Merlin's ears. "Please," Arthur added after a while.

An artist raised his eyelids. The rich man's eyes were twinkling in the dim light. Merlin couldn't help and smiled. There was something about his blond friend. He didn't understand it but he didn't have to. The dark haired boy never felt something like this before. He had known it before but now he discovered it again. Merlin could not be sure, however he thought that it was love.

The boy smiled. He really could love Arthur.

"That's better," the blond man whispered and kissed his lips.

"You know Arthur..." Merlin said quietly touching his fair hair. "I would get used to it."

Arthur laughed. He looked even cuter when he was laughing. "I hoped that you will get used to it, if you want to know," he told the dark haired man.

Merlin kissed him softly in response. Arthur didn't complain. However he wanted something more. The blond man demanded entrance with his tongue. And Merlin let him without any hesitation.

Their tongues danced together. Silent moans filled the cabin.

Arthur's cock was painfully hard. It held out for a touch. Merlin's touch. The other boy's dick was hard as well. And there was no way to hide it. However it was not necessary. Boys didn't have to pretend or hide their desires any more.

"There's hot here," Merlin said when they pulled apart for breath. Arthur agreed with his silent, almost inconspicuous nod.

They didn't wait any longer. The blond man helped Merlin with removing his tunic. The dark haired man's body was not muscular but it was definitely beautiful in its own way.

Arthur look at the other man's nipples. The desire was too strong to resist it. First he leaked Merlin's chest but after a while he focused his whole attention on his friend's nipples. He started kissing and sucking them. Merlin was laughing with indescribable pleasure.

Anyway, his cock became more impatient. Arthur had to stop his play with Merlin's nipples. The dark haired boy didn't complain, though he liked the feeling of Arthur's tongue and mouth on his chest. Merlin knew that there was still something better ahead them.

Boys looked into each others eyes catching their breaths. It didn't last long. Merlin's hands were a bit faster than Arthur's. An artist started removing the other man's trousers.

**CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE**

"Not so fast," he said shaking his head. Merlin looked disappointed. "Don't look at me this way," Arthur told him. "We can't start because you are still dressed."

The dark haired boy realised that he still wore his trousers. He started undressing. He couldn't let that mistake last any longer. And Arthur helped him. It was beginning of their play.

They both were stripped down to the bone. The blond man looked at the naked body of his lover-to-be. He saw it for the first time and he enjoyed it. The touch of Merlin's skin was so enjoyable. It was all forbidden. Arthur knew that but he didn't care about it. It was Merlin. His beautiful, sweet and dear friend.

Merlin grinned at him. He allowed more and more body contact. The boy lived that moment. All what was before and all what was going to come didn't matter. Only Arthur was important. Only Arthur seemed to be real. _Titanic_, other people and the whole world were nothing. The other boy's feelings was the same.

Merlin leant and kissed Arthur's forehead, then lips and neck. He leaked his chest making Arthur laugh and moan. The situation was very similar to the previous one. However the young man went lower and lower.

**CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE**

His all thoughts could be focus only on the other man and on the things that he did.

The dark haired man touched blond's shaft firmly. All strength left him. Arthur barely breathed. Merlin stopped. He didn't want to end it too soon.

The blond man looked at him disappointedly. An artist winked and kissed him.

"Not so fast," he whispered softly. "I want to celebrate this moment."

Arthur nodded his head slowly. He understood the other boy. He wanted to remember that moment forever. He wanted it do be perfect and unforgotten. They had time. They could enjoying themselves slowly.

"You're right," Arthur said smiling. "But..." he hesitated.

Merlin frowned. "What happened?" he asked. He didn't want to do anything wrong. He was afraid that he had made a mistake, that he actually had done something wrong.

"Nothing... really," the blond man tried to calm him down. He saw in his eyes that he was worried. "I just thought that... well... the floor is not the most comfortable place and..." Merlin place a kiss on the other man's lips. He understood. "I think that we can go to my cabin." Arthur pointed at the doors, behind which he had disappeared earlier.

The dark haired boy smiled softly. He got up and helped Arthur to get up too. They looked at each other. Then boys clung to one another like clothes. They went to the Arthur's cabin kissing passionately.

They disappeared in Arthur's cabin leaving behind them the drawing. Men didn't think about it then. They had something better to do and think about.

Arthur lay on a bed. Merlin still clung to him. They stopped kissing and looked in each other's eyes. There was dark in a cabin. They liked it. It all was perfect. Boys couldn't dream about this in that way.

They caressed each other. Merlin kissed his friend, his lover everywhere. In that time Arthur touched the other boy's body. The dark haired boy loved his hands' touch so badly.

**CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE**

"Are you ready?" Merlin whispered into his ear. He felt his shaft. He saw the desire in his eyes. However he had to ask. It had to be that way. Boy's voice was shivering. He waited for an answer. It seemed to last longer than forever.

"I am," Arthur answered softly. "I was long ago."

Merlin was supposed to be nervous. But he wasn't. He left it behind him. He had heard before how it was supposed to be. As an artist he had met many people. He met also men who found a pleasure in other men's arms. He had talked with them. The boy knew that he had to prepare his lover.

**CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE**

The blond man was delighted. He had never supposed that human could feel something even a bit similar to this. However he found out that he could. Arthur was a living proof of that.

Maybe it was a bit unpleasant in its own odd way. But it was more, so much more, incredible. It could hurt but it was Merlin. They didn't even think about oil or something like that and that could really help. However it didn't matter then. For Arthur, only his dark haired lover mattered, and the fact that he was inside him.

**CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE**

"Is it disturbing you?" the blond man asked teasing. Merlin loved that voice. He loved its owner.

"Of course, not," he said simply. He leant more and he placed the kiss on blond's man lips. "How could you even think about something like this?"

Arthur sighed hardly.

"What?" Merlin asked a bit confused. He was afraid that he had done something wrong. He waited for the answer with a fast beating heart.

"You're worrying and talking too much," Arthur whispered. The dark haired man felt a relief.

"Someone is here impatient." He smiled softly and Arthur nodded with an agreement. "Okay... I'm stopping talking."

"Excellent," the blond man said softly.

"Just tell me if I hurt you," Merlin said. Arthur was the last person that he could ever hurt. Ever.

**CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE**

They were enjoying themselves. However it was the first time for both of them, so they couldn't last forever. But men tried. They tried to make love with each other as long as it was possible.

When they were close to the climax they called each other names. It was so strange to hear their names in this lovely and lingering way.

**CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE**

The dark haired boy collapsed on the other. The blond man didn't say anything. They lasted like this a long, long time in silence. They breathed their scent. Their faces snuggled into each others necks.

"We'll go to hell," Merlin whispered finally. Arthur clung to him even more.

"What are you talking about?" he asked softly. The dark haired man heard in his voice a tiredness.

"People say that men who like other boys are one of the biggest sinners. They say that we'll go to hell," an artist explained.

"I don't believe them," Arthur whispered after a while. "Something what is so beautiful can't be so bad. Just can't be." He sighed. "And even if it is a sin... I can even go to hell, if you are there too."

Merlin smiled softly, but the blond man couldn't see that. "You prefer hell with me, then heaven without me?" he asked half joking, half talking serious.

Arthur didn't say anything for a while. It looked as if he was thinking about the right and true answer. "Yes," he said in the end.

Merlin lifted his head so now he saw the blond's eyes. "Are you honest?" he asked. "It means... are you sure?" he changed his question.

"I am," he laughed. "I am sure it as nothing before."

The dark haired boy kissed his lover softly. He got used to the touch of his lips on his own.

They couldn't lie like this any longer. The danger that someone could catch them grew with every second. When they got dressed, they smiled at each other shyly. It seemed to be almost impossible that just a while ago they lay fully naked, skin on skin.

"What are we doing now?" Merlin asked when they came into the cabin where they left the drawing.

"Whatever we want," Arthur answered simply. "But first I have to write something." He grinned.

"Write?" an artist was not sure if he heard clear. "What are you going to write?"

"A note, a letter... call it as you want." Arthur took a pen which looked very expensive. Then he started looking for a piece of paper. When he found it, he started writing. However it didn't last long.

"Can I read it?" Merlin asked when his friend finished.

"It is not necessary," Arthur told him. "I'll read you."

"Arthur, maybe you won't believe it, but I can read," the dark haired boy teased.

The blond man didn't answer. He only started to read:

_Dear uncle, father, Vivian or whoever is reading it now,I don't care what you think or say. I'm going to live my own life. I have right, after all! Father and uncle, I will not be an ideal boy as you wanted me to be. I'm not sorry, if I failed you. It's my life. Not yours. I never loved Vivian. I don't even like her. Her voice is so annoying and she's so silly. I hope that she'll find someone who is worth her. However... give her last present from me. I'm giving her a drawing of that what she never has. There's someone else who got what she can't. Me. Completely naked. I'm not ashamed of my self._

_Lots of love or anything_

_Arthur, who doesn't belong to any of you._

"Wow," Merlin said. "But what are you going to do with this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Arthur told him. "I'm leaving it with a picture in that big envelope and we can go and do what we want."

Merlin smiled in the way that he only could.

* * *

**The next chpter will be a bit different. There will be more Morgana. I want to show how she sees this situation and maybe something more. I'll try to update as soon as it's possible. The good news is that I've already started writing this :)**

**And now... maybe reviews?**


	8. A mask

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin", though I want it so much. "Merlin" is a TV show which belongs to BBC.  
**

**Warnings: SLASH MerlinxArthur**

**English is not my mother language. I'm sorry for some mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

**I know that I didn't update a long, long time. It's just happened! I'm going to have very important exams in May. Their results will decide about my future. However I decided that Easter is a great time to bring that story to life. So I do it! And I promise that you won't have to wait for the next chapter so long. I would be cruel. **

**Anyway... superbored85 helped me** **with the beginning of that chapter and I wanted to thank her very much for that. Without her help it would really suck.**

**Now enjoy it!  
**

* * *

_**My heart will go on**_

**Chapter 8**

"**A mask**"

When Henry entered his cabin it was obvious he was angry. Morgana quietly followed her uncle inside as he gazed around the room intently as if he was looking for something or someone.

She watched him with hidden amusement at his erratic behaviour. Morgana knew that she shouldn't find it hilarious to watch him get so upset but she couldn't help herself. He was looking for her stepbrother who once again had disappeared somewhere and she knew Arthur would receive no mercy because of the trouble he had caused, though secretly she was impressed by his defiant behaviour.

However when he didn't see what he wanted to, Henry finally snapped, "Where the hell is he?"

Morgana could see beginning of a crease to appear on his forehead which would only appeared when he was furious. She knew she had to calm him down before he could see Arthur.

"Don't worry, uncle," she said with her sweetest voice. "I'm sure he's fine."

"Where could he go?" the man didn't give up easily, however his voice was much cooler.

Morgana came to him and smiled softly. She hated it. She hated being so nice and sweet when she wanted to scream_ leave him at peace!_ However it was the only way to save Arthur's ass. Woman knew it too well.

"Relax, uncle," Morgana said smoothly. "Arthur is not worth your irritation. You'll talk to him when he comes back." She showed him her best smile. "Sit here and don't think about him. I'm sure that you have lots of better things to think about than my stepbrother."

The man sat on a chair. Morgana won and she knew that. She smirked in mind to herself.

"Maybe you're right." He sighed. "I'm so happy that I have you. You never let me or your father down. You're a good girl."

The woman hated the way as he said _girl_. It sounded as if she was six or something like that. However she didn't say a word about it. Moreover, she smiled softly again. Arthur had a big debt. He would never be able to repay it.

"If you think so, uncle," she said politely. Morgana was a bit tired but she had to continue this stupid conversation.

"And you're so modest," he added nodding. "There was a time when I hoped that you would change Arthur. He was always so disobedient." The man sighed again.

Morgana wanted to scream. Her stepbrother was a great man. And he had a right to live his own life. It was not his fault that he couldn't act as she did.

Suddenly uncle Henry frowned.

"What happened?" Morgana asked. Then she followed his gaze and she saw it. On a table lay a big envelope. The woman had a strange feeling.

"Could you bring it to me, my dear?" he asked, though his voice sounded more like an order than request.

Morgana didn't answer with her_ 'Yes, uncle'_ or '_Of course, uncle' _phrase. She was too worry about an envelope. However she came to the table, took the thing and brought it to him as a very polite little girl.

Man opened it with a firm and fast move. Morgana swallowed. She felt that there was something dangerous in the air.

Uncle Henry took a piece of paper and started to read it quickly. Morgana didn't notice as a rage was appearing on his face. She was too busy. The woman saw that there was something else in an envelope. She stopped acting like a polite and well-mannered woman. The dark haired lady was too curious.

She found a picture there. When she saw who was in it and what kind of drawing it was, she gasped.

Morgana saw her stepbrother's naked body. She felt awkward. It was a bit sick, if she had to admit, however she couldn't deny that it was a well-drawn picture and her brother had actually quiet pretty body.

Then she looked at her uncle. He had finished reading the letter. He was furious.

"What a man!" he yelled angrily. "If his father read it..."

"Can I?" Morgana asked touching a piece of paper. Pendragon didn't say anything so she took it from his hand and read quickly. When she finished she was really pride. However, she had to hide it.

"Wait..." the man said more to himself then to Morgana. "He wrote something about a present. What is...?"

The woman showed him a picture flushing deeply. Seeing her brother naked body was one thing but seeing it when somebody else knew that she did was the other.

"Oh... my... God..." the man murmured. "He's... he's..."

The woman knew that there wasn't any chance to calm him down now. It was too late. Her stupid, stupid and brave, brother was almost dead.

"It's all his fault!" he screamed suddenly. "That boy! He... he took advantage of my nephew! It has to be stopped!"

Morgana knew that he would say something like that but she still felt sorry about it. She didn't know what to say.

"You would never do something like this," the uncle said. "Never."

Woman nodded slowly, though she wasn't really sure.

"I have to find him!" the man said firmly after a while. He stood up and went out of the cabin. His niece followed him. She couldn't leave Arthur alone in that moment.

***

Half an hour later they still didn't find any sign of Arthur. Morgana's uncle became more and more furious.

Suddenly Pendragon stopped.

"What happened, uncle?" woman asked him. After a few seconds she understood. She saw a man that she had seen several times before. Morgana knew very well that he was one of the richest and the most important person on _Titanic_.

"You look tired. Go to the cabin and have some rest," Pendragon said looking at the young lady.

Woman frowned. "Why?" she asked. She didn't want to go and leave her brother without any help.

"I said go," man told her firmly. Morgana felt that she wasn't supposed to refuse.

"Of course, uncle," she answered and slowly went away. Woman felt that something was wrong here. When she turned her head she saw that her uncle and that rich man were talking nervously.

***

Henry Pendragon was right. Morgana needed some rest. Although she felt guilty. Now Arthur had to face their uncle alone.

Woman lay on her bed. She couldn't fall asleep. She got used to problems with sleeping. She had often nightmares. Definitely oftener than people that she knew.

She heard several times as someone was coming into other cabin and going out of there. Morgana had a bad feeing, however she didn't dare to move.

Finally the dark haired young woman fell asleep. But she didn't sleep long. Suddenly some noises woke her up.

"What, the hell, were you thinking?" she heard uncle Henry's voice. "Do you know what have you done?"

"Yes, uncle, I know!" It was Arthur. "And I don't care what you think about me! It's my life, not yours!"

There was a moment of silence. Henry was probably shocked. His nephew didn't scream at him very often. Actually he rather hadn't screamed at him at all. But it changed.

Morgana got up quickly. She wasn't going to lie in when they could kill each other.

"You brat!" She heard uncle's voice and such a strange crack before she reached the doors. When woman flew them open she saw that uncle actually hit her brother.

"Uncle!" she cried.

Arthur didn't look at her. He looked at his uncle with such a hate. "You have no right," he almost whispered.

"You're wrong," the older man hissed. "I do it for you. One day you'll thank me."

Young man laughed madly. "Sure," he hissed.

"You will." The man sighed. "You don't even know what that _boy_ did." His smile told Morgana that he already felt like a winner.

"I know what he did..." Arthur answered. "We..."

"Be quiet! I don't want to know any details," uncle said angrily. "However he's a bad man, Arthur."

"Bad man!" Arthur laughed. "Great! You don't even know him..." Morgana's brother was not going to give up.

"Arthur..." man said quietly. There was something strange in his voice. Woman knew that. "I'm so sorry." It was even odder. The blond man seemed to be bewildered as well. "You are such a trustful young man but the world is not good. That boy... that Merlin is cheating you."

"That's not truth," Arthur said. "How can you know?" he added after a while.

"He was here, wasn't he?" Uncle Henry looked at him carefully. Morgana knew that there was any chance to lie him.

"Yes, uncle," the blonde boy said slowly. "But I still don't understand."

"He's a thief," elder Pendragon stated. Morgana gasped. She didn't understand what was happening.

"What?" Arthur asked, shocked. "No... you're wrong." He shook his head.

"I am not. _True_ wedding present for Vivian is no longer here. A _Heart of the Ocean _disappeared. There was no strangers here but him." The elder man told him. "This is a fact."

"No, it's not," the young man shook his head again. "You don't have any proofs."

"We can always prove it," uncle Henry said. "I talked with one man. We'll check it. We'll search his things." It was not a suggestion. He was going to do it. Morgana and Arthur knew that. "Follow me children." He went out. Woman didn't know why he said _children_, however it meant that she was supposed to go as well.

They followed their uncle. After a while they met that rich man. There was also two other men with him. They were probably persons who was going to search Merlin's things. Woman didn't know that dark haired boy but he didn't look like a thief. He looked as a nice and sweet young man.

Morgana glanced at Arthur. He was nervous.

When they reached the cabin where Merlin slept there was two persons inside. One of them was Merlin.

"Arthur..." he whispered looking at the blond man. "What's..."

"Could you go out?" the rich man looked at the man who shared a cabin with Merlin.

He nodded and went out in silence.

"Search, boys," he said then. The two other man started their searching.

"Arthur!" Merlin looked at his friend, his lover.

"I'm sorry... they're..." But he couldn't finish.

"Here it is!" one of the man found a _Heart of the Ocean_.

Morgana gasped. She looked at his brother. He was shocked. Shocked and hurt. The woman saw in his eyes disbelief.

"You... you stole it..." he whisper.

"No!" the dark haired boy denied. "I didn't. I don't know what happened but I didn't steal anything!" He looked so hurt as well. "You have to believe me!"

"He doesn't," uncle Henry said firmly. "You cheated him. Cheated and used."

"Arrest him!" the rich man decided without any hesitation. "Take him from the cabin!"

Men seized Merlin. He looked at the man that he loved one last time. He wanted him to believe that he was innocent. But it was hopeless.

Arthur looked at the floor. When men took Merlin away, the uncle said: "Let's go from here. It's not our area."

Morgana looked at him angrily. He didn't care that Arthur was hurt. He didn't care at all! He was only happy that he had won. That he had torn young men apart.

***

Arthur Pendragon disappeared behind the door of his cabin. He wanted to be alone. He had to be alone. Morgana understood it.

Man felt bad and sick. He thought that Merlin took an advantage of him. He thought that the dark haired man seduced him, fucked him and robbed him. He didn't want to believe it. But facts showed that Merlin was guilty.

Arthur didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

**Happy Easter!!!**


	9. The nightmare begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin", though I want it so much. "Merlin" is a TV show which belongs to BBC.  
**

**Warnings: SLASH MerlinxArthur**

**English is not my mother language. I'm sorry for some mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

**The next chapter!**

* * *

_**My heart will go on**_

**Chapter 9**

"**The nightmare begins"**

Morgana woke up with fast beating heart. She slept an hour, maybe a bit longer, but she had probably the worst nightmare ever.

Woman was truly frightened. Her dream was so dramatic and it seemed to be so real. Besides the feeling, that something really bad was going to happen, didn't want to leave her.

She knew that it would not be a good idea, however she didn't care. Morgana didn't want to be alone then. The feeling of loneliness could kill her. At least she felt that. The woman also knew that she should leave her stepbrother at peace. He needed to be alone in this time. The man that Arthur had trusted, didn't seem to be a good boy. Even though Morgana thought that there was something strange in this situation, that uncle Henry had behaved strangely. But it was not the time for that kinds of thoughts.

Woman fought with herself. The fear won in her eventually.

She wasn't still sure if she could do this but she got up and tried to reach the doors of Arthur's cabin very quietly. When Morgana stood in front of that doors she hesitated. The dark haired girl needed her stepbrother but it was so selfish. However she thought that Arthur could need her as well. It dared her to knock on the door. Morgana tried not to wake uncle Henry up, who slept in the next cabin.

All what she heard was silence. However Morgana wasn't going to give up so easily. It was not her nature. She simply grasped the handle and opened the door.

Woman came into the darkness.

"Arthur?" she whispered when she closed the door behind her. There was no answer. "Arthur..." the girl repeated.

Then the man moved on his bed.

She came up to him and sat on the edge of his bed. The blissful feeling of safeness filled her.

The woman said her stepbrother's name once again and shook his arm. Arthur didn't sleep at all. He felt too hurt to sleep but he wanted to be alone.

"Morgana..." he moaned when she didn't give up. "Leave me alone."

"I can't," she admitted feeling a bit ashamed. It was not easy for her to tell him that she was scared because of a stupid nightmare.

"Why can't you, then?" Arthur asked knowing that Morgana wasn't going to let it go. She was the stubbornest person that he ever knew. All years that he had spent with her learnt him that she could never give up. However he forgot about it very often or he just hoped that it would be the first time that she would give up. But it never was.

"I know that you... have your own problems to solve..." she started but Arthur interrupted her.

"I'm not able to solve anything, Morgana," he said rather harshly. "And could you possibly tell me finally what is on your mind? We don't have an eternity."

The woman rolled her eyes. Arthur was always so sarcastic when he was in pain. She get used to it but it didn't make her feel less hurt.

"I know that we don't," she answered. "Do you always have to be so arrogant when you're hurt? Have you ever thought that people around you have the feelings as well?"

Arthur wasn't going to listen it any longer.

"Are you going to tell me what brought you here or not?" he asked scoffing. "If you're not, would you just get out?"

Morgana wanted to tell him that hiding his feelings was not a good idea and it couldn't help him, but she stopped herself.

"I'm afraid of something..." she said slowly and very quietly. The woman wanted Arthur to calm down.

Suddenly something changed in her stepbrother. Arthur felt like a knight, like an elder brother, even though he was two years younger.

"What is it?" he asked seriously. Morgana felt a relief and the warmth inside of her heart. She had her stepbrother back.

"But you won't laugh out loud, will you?" she asked him knowing that it was almost impossible. Arthur, even when he tried to act like an elder and protective brother, was just Arthur. He was man and Morgana knew too well that men didn't care about the nightmares and didn't believe that they could have any meaning. However Morgana was a woman and somewhere inside she thought that there were some things out of common sense.

The blond haired man looked at her oddly. She saw in his eyes hesitation.

"Will you?" Morgana repeated but this time she used her sweet and girlish voice.

"I'm not uncle Henry, Morgana," Arthur told her firmly after a few seconds of fighting with himself. "Your tricks don't have an effect on me."

Woman sighed. She was very good in manipulating but her stepbrother was still resistant.

"It's a bit frustrating," Morgana admitted after a while. "There must be something wrong with you. I just wonder wha..."

"You came here for something, didn't you?" Arthur interrupted her.

Morgana nodded slowly making her innocent face. The blond man sighed deeply.

"Okay, okay... I won't be laughing." His stepsister smiled immediately. "What happened?"

Woman's smile fade away as soon as it appeared. All the bad things that she had seen in her dream came back to her.

"I had a nightmare..." she said slowly looking carefully at Arthur. The blond man's eyebrow raised a bit but he didn't say a single word, waiting for the rest of Morgana's confession. "The worst that I ever had," she added with fear in her eyes. "The real one."

"Morgana..." Arthur started. He didn't laughed or even gave her a goofy smile. "The nightmare is just a dream... a bad one but..." he hesitated. The man didn't want to insult her so he tried to find the best words. "It can't be real."

"You didn't see it," she said and her voice was trembling. It was something new for Arthur. He had never seen Morgana in that state. "If you saw..."

"So tell me..." he said. Arthur was even a bit happy that he could think about something else than Merlin.

"People were dying..." she whispered. "Many of them."

The blond man didn't know what to say. He could not just smirk and tell her to go away. Death was a serious thing.

"I understand that it was terrible but you have to calm down." Arthur took her hand into his own palm.

"I know but..." she took a deep breath. "It's not so easy. It really seemed to be so real. The ship... the _Titanic_... went under." Several tears ran down her pale cheek. "I heard screams... a lot of screams," she whispered. "I still hear them. I... I fear that it's all going to happen."

Arthur hugged his stepsister. That nightmare had really scared her.

"Everything is going to be alright," he told her. "You don't have to worried."

By his side Morgana felt much more safer. However she knew that all the fears would come back if she went to her own cabin.

"Arthur...?" she asked, praying in her mind and hoping that he would say _yes_.

"What else is on your mind?" he said softy. Arthur tried to be as nice as he could.

"Can I stay here?" Morgana asked him. "I feel safer in your company."

Arthur moved on his bed so now the dark haired woman had a room to lie down. She smiled. Maybe in their veins didn't run the same blood but the blond man was like a brother to her. Morgana didn't mind to sleep by his side, even if they weren't children any longer.

"Thanks," she whispered in the darkness. "You're a good brother."

"Don't thank me Morgana," Arthur answered.

"Why?" she turned on the bed and glanced at him. However she saw his back, not his face.

"I'm snoring terribly," he told her. "I sometimes even wake up myself."

Morgana smiled a bit. "I'll stand it."

Arthur didn't say a single word. He came back to his painful thoughts. After a moment the man heard Morgana's light snoring. He decided that he would probably try to fall asleep as well. Maybe it would be a blissful moment.

***

Horrible noise woke people up in the middle of the night.

"What's happening?" Arthur groaned sitting on his bed.

Morgana sat as well. Her body started trembling with fear. She looked at her stepbrother trying to say something. However she couldn't.

"Don't worry, Morgana," Arthur tried to comfort her . "It's nothing, for sure."

The woman shook her head. "No..." she whispered almost inaudibly.

Arthur frowned. The girl that he thought about as a real sister, acted very oddly. "What do you mean? How can you know?" he asked after several seconds.

"I saw it," she whispered standing slowly up.

The blond man still didn't understand. He didn't even think about her nightmare.

"It's already begun," she told him.

"What, Morgana?" Arthur was a bit annoyed.

She looked at him seriously. "_Titanic_... is going under."

Arthur did not laugh. It was not funny. He couldn't believe that Morgana's stupid bad dream would come true. That kind of things just didn't happen. Moreover, _Titanic _was a great ship. It couldn't simply sink. It was easier to think that the woman was supersensitive.

"You don't believe me," she said hurt.

"It's not like that..." Arthur started but Morgana couldn't hear what he wanted to tell her. She ran out of the room.

Her stepbrother didn't think too much. He ran after her. Arthur could not leave her like this.

***

"Morgana!" Uncle Henry tried to stop her but she didn't care. She left him behind.

"Where's she?" Arthur asked him.

"She just ran!" Pendragon could not believe that she hadn't stopped when he had ordered her. "Besides..." he looked carefully at his nephew. "What the hell did she do in your cabin?" Uncle's voice was strict. "I know that in your veins don't run the same blood but it's wrong!"

Arthur was shocked. "Excuse me?" he said. "She's like a sister to me. I would never do such a thing!"

"Good," uncle said. "Then what did you tell her?"

"Nothing..." Arthur didn't want to listen Henry Pendragon any longer. He went into Morgana's cabin and took her coat. "I'll go and look for her," he told his uncle when he reached the doors.

***

There were many of people on the deck. Everyone wanted to know what was going on. Women and children were really scared. But it didn't matter then. Arthur had to find his stepsister.

Calling her name would be hopeless, so he didn't. The blond man tried to think where Morgana could go when she was that scared. However he had no idea.

Then he heard someone's scream. "It's over! Everything's over! The ship will go under!"

Arthur turned around. It was not Morgana but then, for the first time, he thought that it could be true. Besides he remembered that there were not enough of life boats.

Arthur didn't stop his searching. After a while he saw the captain.

"Sir!" the blond boy came up to him.

The older man looked at him.

"Young Pendragon," he said sadly. Arthur was used to the fact that people knew who he was but it was not the point. However it could help this time.

"Is it true, sir?" Arthur asked him. "Will _Titanic _go under?"

Captain's eyes twinkled with sorrow. "I'm afraid but... yes."

The blond man nodded slowly. "What happened?" he asked hiding his emotions.

"The iceberg," captain told him. There was nothing to hide any more. "And..."

Arthur still glanced at him carefully. "Yes?" he asked.

"Go and find the empty boat for you and miss Le Fay. The help will not come in time."

The young man's eyes filled with fear. "It can't be truth."

"I'm sorry." Captain sighed. "Now excuse me... I have my duties."

***

"Morgana! Morgana!" Arthur yelled her name, though it was hopeless. He had to find her and make sure that she would sit safe in a boat. He had to do it very fast because he knew that he had to do something else.

"Arthur..." she hugged him suddenly. "I told you," she whispered.

"I know Morgana... I'm sorry."

The woman looked at him sadly.

"It's cold here. Wear this coat," stepbrother told her and she did it. "Don't worry. We'll go and find a boat for you," he assured her.

"For me?" she asked. "What with you?"

Arthur didn't answer and led her to the nearest boat.

"Here we are," he said after a moment. "Go and sit here."

"Arthur!" she repeated. He saw a true worries in her face.

The blond man looked at her carefully. "Listen to me Morgana. You have to sit in this boat. It's your chance to survive. If you wait a while longer, someone else will take your seat."

"What with you?" she asked.

"I have to do something," he told her. "And you can't go with me. You have to live."

"And you don't?" Morgana couldn't believe. She loved him as brother and she didn't want to lose him. Maybe Arthur was not a perfect man but he didn't deserve death.

"I didn't say that." The blond man caressed her pale cheek.

"But what are you going to do?" she didn't give up.

"I have to find and save Merlin," he told her finally.

Morgana gasped. "Why?" she asked.

"Because... maybe I'm stupid but I feel that he's innocent." Arthur smiled. "And... you know... I think I love him." Arthur smiled softly. He really wanted to save Merlin. He couldn't imagine his life without that poor boy. The blond man could even die for him willingly.

The dark haired woman nodded slowly. "Go then," she whispered.

Arthur smiled. He was so happy that she had understood, that she hadn't judged him. He really appreciated it.

The blond man ran leaving his stepsister behind in the life boat. He knew that she was safe. Now he had to saved the man that he probably was in love with.

Arthur had no time to waste. He knew where they locked the prisoners.

* * *

**Please, tell me what you think. I'm not omniscient, I won't know if you liked it or not. **


	10. The only one

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin", though I want it so much. "Merlin" is a TV show which belongs to BBC.  
**

**Warnings: SLASH MerlinxArthur**

**English is not my mother language. I'm sorry for some mistakes.**

_**

* * *

**_

**I know it's not perfect but I'm really trying to do my best. The most important exams in my life are starting 4th May. Anyway, I hope that I'll be able to post the next chapter soon.**

_**

* * *

My heart will go on**_

**Chapter 10**

"**The only one"**

Arthur was running very fast. There were lots of people around him. They all wanted to be on the deck as soon as possible. The blonde did not. He had to release Merlin first. He was imprisoned in the lower parts of the Titanic. It meant that he was in the greatest danger.

The young man saw frightened people. However their faces didn't mean anything to him. Arthur didn't know them. He never talked with them. In that moment, in the darkest of nights that he had ever seen, only one person mattered. That person had a bit curly dark hair and amazing deep and blue eyes. That man had also a smile which could light half of the world. What was more, Arthur's heart beat so fast when he saw Merlin. The blonde needed that artist just like a fish needs water to live or like a bird needs its wings to fly high.

With Arthur's every step, he was nearer and nearer the man that he probably loved. The young man wasn't sure if he was in love because he had never been in and he didn't know how it felt. But everything said to him that it was love. He even thought that if it wasn't love then the love never really existed.

"Stand it, stand it..." Arthur whispered thinking about Merlin. "You have to live, just have to..."

The blonde recognized the area. He saw water. It reached only his ankles but it didn't stop his heart to beat even faster.

Finally Arthur saw the door that he was looking for. He opened it with one, strong push and ran into the room.

"Arthur?" The blonde heard weak and surprised voice of Merlin. The dark haired boy was glancing at him with disbelief written on his pale face. "What are you doing here? What's going on?" The last question was a bit stupid. Water inside the ship usually means that the ship sank.

"Titanic is going under!" Arthur said after taking a breath. "I don't have time to explain. Where's the key of the handcuffs?!" Merlin was chained to one of the pipes.

"I don't know," the dark haired man said sadly. "Someone took it."

Arthur's blood started running faster inside of his veins. When he was gazing around looking for something what could help him with setting Merlin free, the artist asked him: "Why are you doing this? They said that I'm a thief..."

"I don't believe them," the blonde answered him. "Besides it doesn't matter now."

He came to the wall where an axe was hung.

"Do you trust me?" Arthur asked Merlin, taking the axe.

The dark haired man looked at the tool and then at the blonde's face. Arthur was glancing at him, waiting. Eventually Merlin nodded slowly.

The rich boy came up to him.

"But you know what you're doing, don't you?" the artist asked him.

"I have no choice," the blonde admitted.

"But Arthur..." Their blue eyes met. "First... kiss me," Merlin said a bit shyly.

The blond haired man's nose touched slightly the other's nose. After a very short while their lips met in a sweet and chaste kiss.

"Now do it," Merlin said when they pulled apart.

Arthur touched the handcuffs with a blade of the axe. Then he swung it and made the most difficult move.

The blonde looked at Merlin's hands. They were in one piece. Moreover they were free now. He sighed with relief.

"You did it!" the dark haired boy shouted laughing.

"I did it..." Arthur whispered with disbelief. He hugged the boy tightly. He had been so scared that he could hurt Merlin.

"We should run away," the artist reminded him.

"Right," Arthur said looking at the floor. The water reached almost his knees. "Let's get out of here."

The man held Merlin's hand and pulled him. He thought that everything was going to be alright then. Arthur had safe Merlin by his side and it was the most important thing.

"Thank you," the poorer boy told the richer one when they were found out in the hall. "You've come back for me. You're risking your own life."

"My life would be boring without you!" Arthur screamed because of the noise that water made. Merlin smiled a bit, blushing. "Look out!" The blonde yelled pulling Merlin closer to himself. The boy almost got between the sparks.

"Thanks..." the dark haired boy said again. "You're my... hero."

"Stop complimenting me. We have no time for that kinds of things..." Arthur reminded him but his face lighted with such a proud smile.

They tried to move very fast, even though it was not easy. They were so glad when they saw other people. However when the boys reached them, they realized that they were trapped.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked them.

"They closed the passage," a middle-aged woman told him, crying.

"What?" The blonde could not believe. He pulled Merlin closer to himself instinctively. "Why? They had no rights!"

"But they did," one man told him. "They don't care about us. We're not rich! They think that we're worth nothing!

The woman hugged a child. He was probably ten years old.

"I'm so scared, mummy," he said. "I don't want to die..."

Arthur shook his head. "They can't do that," he stated firmly. "They just can't!"

A few men were jerking the gratings. But it was hopeless.

"Arthur..." Merlin whispered. The blonde looked at his lover. "We can take this and..." Arthur followed his hand. The artist pointed at the bench.

"You're genius..." the blond haired man whispered. "Gentlemen!" he said louder. All people looked at him. "Help me! We can knock that gratings down with the bench!"

Arthur didn't have to say it twice. A few other man pulled the bench out. The rest of people got out of their way.

"One..." the blonde started counting down. "Two... Three!"

They used all their strength to do that one move. And they were successful.

"Get out of here!" one of the men yelled and they all started to running again. They still had a chance to survive that hell on the Earth.

"I've got you," Arthur said holding Merlin's hand. "Don't go away from me."

The dark haired man thought for a few seconds. "I'm not going to." He smiled at the blonde and Arthur returned that smile.

"Good." The youth from the _better_ family had to fight with a sudden urge to kiss Merlin passionately. It was not a time for that kinds of pleasures. He believed that they still could live long lives together.

"We shall be on the deck soon," Merlin said with hope.

He was right. After some time they could see the dark sky above their heads.

"What are we going to do now?" The artist asked Arthur looking directly into his blue eyes.

"We have to find some boat."

"What if we don't?" Merlin asked him. He was scared. Really scared. He just found someone who could be that only one person. The boy didn't want to die so soon. He just once tasted the other man's body. He wanted to taste it over and over again.

"Don't even think that!" Arthur warned him. "We'll survive, Merlin! We will!"

The blonde's words made Merlin feel much better. They calmed him down a bit.

"Say after me that everything will be okay," Arthur ordered him. "Say it out loud!"

"Everything... everything will be okay," the boy said slowly.

"Good boy," Arthur whispered and couldn't help but kissed his lover shortly. "Now let's go!"

They ran, holding their hands, hearing people's cries, feeling the atmosphere of terror. People didn't notice them. If the ship wasn't sinking they could probably look at them oddly whispering about unforgotten sins and the fires of the Hell.

"There's no life boats!" They heard one old women's words. "They were half empty but that rich pigs go away!"

The boys stopped immediately. If it was true their chances to survive were really small. Arthur still remembered captain's words. The help would not come in time.

"We're not going to give up," the blonde reminded Merlin. "We have to check if it's true."

The dark haired boy didn't ask him this time what they would do if the woman was actually right. Merlin didn't really want to die but he was happy that he had a chance to meet Arthur in this life. Even if it was not going to last long, he knew the taste of love. At least he hoped so. He even thought that maybe it was his destiny to show Arthur the other side of life and die with him. Maybe they would be together in afterlife, wherever it was. Because Merlin was sure that there was something. Heaven? Even Hell? With Arthur it didn't matter. Or maybe they would reborn, live as neighbours and one day realize that they had known and loved each other. Merlin was not sure which of the options was his favourite one. It would be enough if Arthur could be by his side.

However the dark haired boy tried to stop thinking that way. They still had a chance for living, didn't they?

The men ran and ran, looking for any live boats. But they couldn't find anything. The old woman had had to be right.

The orchestra was playing all the time.

* * *

**Please, tell me what you think. I like reading your reviews. :)**


	11. To deal with fears

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin", though I want it so much. "Merlin" is a TV show which belongs to BBC.  
**

**Warnings: SLASH MerlinxArthur**

**English is not my mother language. I'm sorry for some mistakes.**

_**

* * *

**_

**I can tell you now for sure that that story will have 13 chapters. So we still have two more chapters.  
Now enjoy reading!!!

* * *

**

_**My heart will go on**_

**Chapter 11**

"**To deal with fears"**

The man didn't want to believe that it was the end. However they, as the rest of the people on Titanic, were trapped. The ship was slowly going under and the help didn't come.

Merlin and Arthur stopped running. It was hopeless.

"If we don't see the raising sun..." the dark haired young man said looking into blonde's eyes.

"Don't think that!" Arthur cried.

"Arthur..." Merlin's voice was weak but he had to say it. "You know that our chances are not too big... the water is freezing cold... the help... who knows when someone comes here..."

"Merlin..." The blonde whispered. "We still can survive... there must be the way! Just must be!"

"But if we don't... I want you to know... to know that..." The artist didn't know how to tell him what he wanted to. "You are someone unusual... You've changed me. I think that I've changed you too... "

"Yes you have," Arthur said, pulling him closer. He was really moved.

They hid somewhere. The people were around them, screaming and cursing, but they weren't noticing Merlin and Arthur. If it was going to be the last night of their life, they wanted to spend it only together.

The artist smiled softly at Arthur. He liked the touch of the blonde's skin, the closeness of their bodies. It felt like a _home_.

"I've met you," Merlin whispered into blonde's year. "If I lived again this life and I knew that I would meet you on the Titanic and that the ship would go under, I would stand on the deck of it anyway. It's better to live few days knowing you than whole life without you."

The dark haired boy's confession touched Arthur even more. He felt the same. He didn't regret that he hadn't gone with Morgana. He preferred die with Merlin than live with broken heart.

Arthur started kissing the boy slowly. He wanted to enjoy the kiss as long as it was possible. The blonde wanted Merlin there and then. He didn't care that someone could see them. They were hid in the shadows of the night but there were a lot of people around. Arthur was going to die soon. Who cares about people's opinions at the edge between the life and death. He wanted just one thing and it was Merlin.

When Arthur pulled apart and looked at his lover's face he saw that the other man wanted the same.

They didn't take their shirts off. It was not necessary.

Arthur pressed Merlin to the wall. The artist was naked from waist to his feet. The blonde's trousers and breeches were lowered to his ankles.

The men's cocks were painfully hard. They wanted to be touched. They wanted attention of the other boy's fingers.

The blond haired man lifted Merlin up instinctively. The artist wrapped his legs around Arthur's hips and started breathing heavily. He was so aroused. Merlin was not sure what made him so excited. The fact that it was Arthur or the thought that they both were going to be dead in a few hours.

"I need you..." the poor boy whispered. "I need you inside me so badly. Now... In that second..."

Merlin didn't have to say it twice. Arthur thrust into him. He didn't prepare the boy with his fingers but it was better. The pain that the blonde brought to Merlin made them both feel completely alive and free.

First, they moved slowly, steadily, trying to learn each other's bodies by their hearts.

After a while the thrusts became faster and harder. Arthur found the spot inside Merlin that made the boy moan and gasp. They were no longer Arthur and Merlin. Making love, they were like one person, like one coin.

Merlin whispered something but Arthur couldn't understand it.

"What did you say?" the blonde asked him between the gasps.

The artist clung to him even more. "I love you..." Merlin whispered but this time Arthur heard his words very well. His heart started beating faster.

Arthur started to touch the raven haired man's shaft with firm moves. He wanted to cry but he stopped his tears.

"I love you too..." he said when he couldn't stand Merlin's uncertainness any longer.

Finally they came together, screaming each other's names. Arthur inside his lover and the artist on blonde's stomach. That felt good and right. It was like the most right thing all over the world.

Arthur put Merlin on the deck. They both wore their clothes after coming back to their senses.

"Wear this as well," the blonde told his lover, giving him a life jacket. Arthur already put one on himself.

Merlin didn't ask how he got them. He understood Arthur. They still had to fight. Making love with Arthur, the artist found the hope again.

They both had the reason to live and to fight. They was meant to show the world that man can love a man. That it was actually love and not just a sinful desire.

"My mother once told me to follow my dreams..." Merlin said to Arthur. "Now I know what she was talking about."

"Your mother is a very wise woman," Arthur admitted looking into his lovers eyes. "We have to follow our dreams. If we try, there's a hope that they will come true. If we don't, they will never do." The blonde kissed Merlin's lips. "Now we have to try to survive..."

"How?" Merlin asked whispering. He was amazed by his lover's eyes.

"We have to come back to the place that was ours." Arthur's eyes were twinkling in the darkness.

"The bow," Merlin whispered. He felt that the blonde was right. It could work.

"The bow," Arthur confirmed, nodding his head.

Without any words, the blond haired youth held Merlin's hand and led him. The artist felt like a little boy. He trusted Arthur with his life. He could follow him everywhere.

When they reached the bow they dared to look around. People panicked. That human beings were truly scared. However most of them cared only about their asses. They didn't notice the others, not the way just like Merlin and Arthur did.

"Merlin," Arthur said aloud. The boy looked at him carefully. "Promise me something..."

"What?" the man asked. He didn't know what the blonde could want in such a moment.

"If you survive that hell and if I... if I die..." Arthur started. That thought came to him suddenly and he had to say it to his lover.

"No!" Merlin denied. "We'll die or live together. There's no option that one of us will survive when the other don't!"

Arthur understood his pain. He didn't want to be separated as well but he couldn't know what would happen.

"Listen to me!" The blonde screamed. "You have to promise that if I die you will not do any stupid thing! That..." Arthur took a deep breath. "That your heart will go on... That you'll go on..."

Merlin shook his head. He knew that he wouldn't live without that blonde.

"Promise me, Merlin," Arthur repeated sadly. "I'm begging you! I rarely beg for anything. But now I want to. I want you to live and find someone... I just want you to be happy..."

"No!" The artist pulled the man that he loved closer and looked deeply into his beautiful blue eyes. "I will never be happy without you... if you don't be by my side, I will not have the reason to live... day after day... I'll follow you!"

"No!" This time Arthur's voice was strict. Too strict. "You won't do such a thing!"

They argued a while and they couldn't stop. The artist was not going to give up easily.

"How am I suppose to live when the half of me goes away?" He asked. Merlin was not ashamed of his tears. He had a reason to cry.

"Sshhhh..." The blond haired boy hugged him tightly. He couldn't watch his lover in that state. "Don't cry... hush..."

Merlin was breathing Arthur's bitter-sweet scent. He wanted to smell it for many, long years. It felt right, not wrong. Most of people were wrong. They just had believed someone that it was a sin, that it was disgusting. But Merlin knew that it didn't matter if you love man or woman. The fact that you could love was the most important.

"You make me cry," the artist told his lover. "Stop telling me that nonsenses... They scar**e** me."

"I'm sorry..." Arthur whispered into his ear. "But I had to say it."

Suddenly the men felt the jolt. They looked in the same direction as all of the people and saw that the other part of the ship, the stern, was already quite full of water.

The screams and cries became louder and louder. People knew that the end was really close. Some of them were calling on the name of the God, cursing him. Some of the others were begging Him for rescue. It was a really sad landscape.

Merlin couldn't look at them any more. He just pulled Arthur into the kiss, full of hunger and passion. If he was going to die, he was going to enjoy his last time.

"We should be careful," Arthur told him, taking the breaths.

"I don't care what people think..." Merlin said, a bit shocked by blonde's reaction.

"Me as well..." Arthur sighed. "I wanted to say that we should care more about the ship. It can go under when we are not ready... I mean when we are kissing..."

Arthur was serious. Death was a serious thing after all. However Merlin couldn't help but smiled a bit. "But it would be a beautiful dying," the boy whispered softly.

"For sure..." Arthur agreed. "But it doesn't change the fact that our minds should be sober."

"You want to say that I can make you drank without any alcohol?" Merlin asked him teasingly. It might not be the time for that kinds of things but they had to deal with their fears somehow.

"Drank? You make me crazy! You taste better than the fucking best alcohol all over the world but..."

"Yes?" Merlin liked Arthur's words. Thanks to them he had forgotten for a while that he was actually on the ship which was sinking.

"But you're not stopping to seduce me," the blonde finished.

"Seduce?" the dark haired boy asked. "I'm not seducing you... it just... happens..." Merlin made his the most innocent face.

"You do that again. We have to think about..."

They felt the next jolt. This time it was really bad.

Merlin and Arthur held the rail instinctively. The next jolt could be the worst one. They had to be ready for that. They had to be ready for everything.

The water was absorbing the ship very fast.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please, review. :)  
**


	12. Depths of the ocean

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin", though I want it so much. "Merlin" is a TV show which belongs to BBC.  
**

**Warnings: SLASH MerlinxArthur**

**English is not my mother language. I'm sorry for some mistakes.

* * *

**

**It was really hard to write this chapter. I hope you won't kill me... Ok, I'm not going to terrify you any longer. Just read!

* * *

**

_**My heart will go on**_

**Chapter 12**

"**Depths of the ocean"**

People were screaming everywhere. They really weren't to blame. It was very dangerous situation after all. The death was really close. Too close.

"It was a pleasure to meet you!" Arthur shouted almost into Merlin's ear.

The boy looked at him sadly. "Don't say as if... as if it was the end." He didn't want to argue with him but he wasn't going to let the blonde think that way.

Arthur smiled at him a bit sadly. "Okay," he almost whispered. The blond haired man wanted to calm Merlin down somehow, even though he didn't feel too good as well.

The artist held the rail stronger and he held Arthur tighter as well. The blonde's body seemed to be so safe. That man was so muscular and strong. Merlin could drown into his large arms. In that one, precious moment, the dark haired boy was thinking that they could be his whole world.

The time was passingslowly and fast in the same moment. It was strange and unnatural. But who cared about it?

Suddenly all people felt the strong jolt and it made the ship stay on the stern. Some human beings were already in the cold water. It was so scary. Their screams and cries made the others' blood frozen.

Arthur helped Merlin lie on the hull of the ship. They held the rails firmly but they still had a while to breathe. The men were in the better situation than lots of the other people.

"We have to be ready!" the blond haired man yelled. "When the ship starts going under very fast we will have to leap."

Merlin nodded fast. Arthur was right.

"And when we reach the water we'll have to swim immediately. The drift of the ship can be dangerous. Do you understand?" The blonde asked him.

"I'm not a child, Arthur, you know." Merlin sighed.

"I know, I know..." The blonde claimed. "I'm just so worried about you. You're the most precious thing that has happened in my life."

"Great... you've just called me a _thing_." The artist rolled his blue eyes meaningfully.

"You know what I meant... You are the most precious person in my life." Arthur corrected himself. "Now better?"

"Better." Merlin nodded.

"Let's come back to the reality," the blonde suggested. "We have to be ready, right? It won't last too long."

The dark haired boy suddenly became very sad and miserable. "Right," he whispered.

They were silent for a while. And it was that moment.

"Now Merlin!" Arthur yelled. "Let go the rail! Jump!"

The dark haired boy saw as his lover leaped. It looked so slow. Before Merlin thought, he let go the rail as well. When he reached the water he felt agonizing coldness. It made his all thoughts go away. He was not able to think about anything but that freezing ocean water. The artist didn't care that he was going under. He forgot about moving and swimming.

Then he saw in his mind's eyes Arthur's face. The pain of losing him became stronger than a blissful but deadly falling asleep.

Merlin started swimming. He was rising above.

The boy thought that it was lasting all eternity but, in fact, it lasted just a very short while. He took a breath of cold air. It was painful but still it felt so good.

Then he thought about Arthur again. When he wanted to start looking for him, he realised that he couldn't just call him because of the other people's screams. Merlin hadn't been hearing them before.

The artist didn't know what to do. He felt like a poor, lost child.

"Arthur!" he cried hopelessly, despite the noise that the others made. "Arthur!"

He became very scared. The thought that he would never see the blonde again made him want to die. With every beat of his heart he felt worse and worse.

Abruptly Merlin felt someone's touch. He turned his head and saw Arthur's handsome face.

"Here... you... are..." the blond haired man gasped.

"Arthur!" Merlin threw his arms around the blonde. The life jackets were definitely a good idea. Thanks to them they could drift quite easily and they didn't go under.

"We have to find something..." Arthur gazed around.

"What do you mean?" his lover asked him.

"Just something..." the blonde repeated. The artist still didn't understand. "There!" he pointed at the piece of drifting something. Merlin wasn't sure what it exactly was but it looked solid.

"What are you thinking about?" the dark haired man asked his lover.

"And what do you think?" Arthur asked. "Follow me."

They swam to that thing and the blonde looked at his friend. "Climb!" he said. "Go on!"

Merlin threw at the other man unsure look. "Arthur... what for...?"

"To survive!" the blonde explained. "Don't think, just do what I'm telling you."

The dark haired boy decided not to argue with him. He even thought that it was not a bad idea after all. The water was terribly cold and leaving that coldness behind seemed to be reasonable.

However Merlin was very clumsy. He was talented in painting and drawing. He has a soul of an artist. But things like climbing was not his favourites. So it wasn't surprising when he was not able to climb at that thing, whatever it was.

"I'll help you," Arthur offered. Merlin was really grateful. Besides he liked the feeling of being looked after.

The blonde's help was irreplaceable. The artist was safe on that stuff very soon.

"Thank you," Merlin whispered politely, touching his lover's cheek. "Now it's your turn."

Arthur just shook his head.

"What does it exactly mean?" the dark haired boy asked him.

"I'll stay in the water. I'm not sure if there's enough room for both of us. I want you to be safe. I'll stand that cold water somehow." The blonde explained.

"Oh no, Arthur. You're coming by my side right now!" Merlin was determined.

"Merlin..." the fair haired man moaned. "There's no a point!"

"There is!" the artist said firmly. "I'm warning you... if you don't come to me right now, I promise you, I'll jump to the water."

"It's unfair! You're shamelessly threatening me." Arthur sighed.

"I am," the boy acknowledged. "Come here..."

The blond haired man rolled his eyes, however he climbed.

"That's better," Merlin whispered into his lover's ear, hugging him tightly. "You're good boy." He placed a light kiss on Arthur's forehead. "Now promise me that everything will be alright."

"It will be," the blonde said calmly.

There was still very cold. The men weren't in the water any more but the air was freezing as well. Merlin and Arthur clung to each other even tighter. Suddenly they became very sleepy. It was a hard night and it didn't finish yet.

"We can't fall asleep," Merlin whispered into blonde's ear. It was a bit dangerous. There was a danger that they couldn't wake up. "Arthur..."

"I'm not... sleeping..." the fair haired man said. "Although I'm so... tired..."

"Me too..." the artist admitted. "What with the others?" He lifted his head up a bit and gazed around. People were drifting. Merlin was not sure how many of them were still alive.

The boy shuddered at the thought that he and Arthur could be the only ones who survived.

"Don't look," the blonde ordered him. "Come here..." He opened his arm and let Merlin hide his head there. "Don't think... about it now..."

"What should I... think then?" the darked haired boy asked him.

"About what we're going to... going to do... after that nightmare..." Arthur smiled a bit. "We can go somewhere... anywhere we want..."

"Somewhere where there'll be... will be a lake... shallow lake..." Merlin suggested.

"And a mountain..." Arthur added. "Beautiful mountain..."

"Yes..." the artist whispered. "Forests... animals... nature..."

The fair haired youth caressed Merlin's back. "I love you," he whispered suddenly. "You know that, right?"

"Yes... I love you too." He breathed Arthur's sweet scent.

The time seemed to stop. The rescue wasn't coming a long time. Merlin started doubting if it was going to come at all. He was near the breaking point.

Suddenly the young boy heard some screams. He even thought that it was only his imagination.

"Merlin..." he heard Arthur's voice. "Merlin, open your eyes... come on... they're here. Someone's come for us."

The raven haired artist opened his eyes and looked directly into his lover's mirror of the soul.

"What?" he asked, half-consciously. He was very weary. The boy wasn't sure if he heard clear.

"The rescue," Arthur said softer. "Come on, they're here."

Merlin lifted his head up and saw one boat. It was quite far away but it was there. The hope that they could really be together became strong again.

"How are we going to... to give them a sign that... we're alive here?" the dark haired young man asked his lover. "I'm not... able to... screaming..."

The blonde placed a light kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry. I'll find... the way." His voice was tired and a bit weak but Arthur was determined. "Wait... a second."

He jumped into the water then.

"Arthur...?" Merlin was surprised and a bit worried because of his friend's behaviour.

The blonde didn't say anything. He swam towards one of the dead men. Merlin felt shivers on his back. The artist wasn't sure if he could do something like that. Besides the boy still didn't know why Arthur was doing it.

After a short while he understood. The fair haired boy showed him a whistle. Merlin had no idea how Arthur knew that that man had it but it didn't matter then. The blonde started whistling with all the strength that he still had. His and Merlin's lives depended on it after all.

The effect was immediate. Some man on the life boat yelled that he had heard something. Arthur didn't give up with the whistling. He knew that it wasn't going to last long.

The boat started sailing towards them. The lights of their torches showed Merlin and Arthur the new direction in their lives.

The blonde came back to the Merlin before the boat reached them.

"Take him first," Arthur told the men desperately. They didn't ask anything and did what he asked for.

After a while, with a little help, Arthur joined his lover on the life boat. The boy clung to him and they were silent all the time. The boat saved only few other people. It wasn't too much but it was better than nothing.

* * *

**I've scared you, haven't I? Reading my introduction you thought that I'm going to kill one of them... But I never planned killing Merlin or Arthur in that story. Believe me or not! **

**One, last chapter is still ahead us.**

**See you soon. And don't forget to review!  
**


	13. New land

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin", though I want it so much. "Merlin" is a TV show which belongs to BBC.  
**

**Warnings: SLASH MerlinxArthur**

**English is not my mother language. I'm sorry for some mistakes.

* * *

**

**So this is the final chapter. It's quite long but I wanted to explain some things.

* * *

  
**

_**My heart will go on**_

**Chapter 13**

"**New land"**

The Statue of Liberty was a symbol of New York. It was huge and it made people feel a bit small. However Merlin and Arthur, who survived the _Titanic_'s disaster, looked up at it with a great hope.

They and the other people were in the area of the harbour. There was a silence everywhere. Everybody was shocked by what had happened. It was so hard to believe.

People didn't know what to do or where to go. They could only wait for some kind of help that had to come finally.

There was raining but Merlin and Arthur didn't care about it. They survived and only that mattered.

"Arthur?" the dark haired boy whispered to his lover after a long while of silence between them. The blonde looked up at Merlin with question in his blue eyes. "What with your stepsister?" The artist dared to ask. He had been fighting with himself a longer while but finally he decided to ask blonde about it.

"I don't know," Arthur answered quietly. Merlin noticed the sorrow in his lover's eyes. "I hope she's safe."

"I'm sure she is," the artist tried to comfort him.

The blonde smiled lightly. It was good to have someone like Merlin by his side. "Thank you," Arthur whispered. "I don't know what I would without you."

"Me as well," the raven haired boy admitted.

They went silent again. The drops of rain made them feel free. Merlin liked the touch of water that he couldn't drown in.

Some people started moving as the sun appeared in the sky. They woke up from the sad reflection.

Suddenly Arthur heard some female voice. It sounded so familiar. He lifted his head up and gazed around. It was not easy to find the source of that voice.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked him worryingly. "Arthur?"

The blonde didn't listen to him then. Abruptly he saw her. He couldn't be wrong. The long black hair and pale skin. The woman must have felt that someone was watching her because she turned around. Their eyes met.

Merlin followed Arthur's gaze and saw her as well.

"Morgana..." the blonde said, standing up slowly.

The woman smiled softly and started going towards them, almost running. "Arthur..." she said happily. "You're alive." The stepsiblings hugged. "I was so scared."

"Me too," Arthur admitted.

They let go of each other. "I've found Merlin," Arthur said proudly.

Morgana looked at the other boy. He was like a male version of her. She smiled softly at him and shook his hand. "I'm so glad to see you, mister Emrys."

"Merlin," the boy said. "Call me Merlin. I don't like that formal titles," he admitted honestly.

The woman shook his hand more enthusiastically. "So do I. Call me Morgana." She looked at her stepbrother. "Now I really understand why you've lost your mind for Merlin," the woman said not carrying about Arthur's blush. "He's so cute and charming." This time Merlin flushed. "Anyway... what are you going to do now?"

"Be together," Arthur simply answered.

Morgana smirked. "I already know that... you were ready to die for him... it means a lot. I just wonder what you're going to do together. How are you going to live?"

"We'll see and take what the world will give us," Merlin said quietly.

"Exactly," Arthur confirmed. "We'll go somewhere where my father won't find us."

"So you're going to leave me..." Morgana sighed. "But I understand. Uther would do anything to break your relationship. Because it's a relationship, right?"

"Right," the blonde answered. He almost forgot how irritating she could be. "Won't you tell anybody that you met me? I think that it would be easier... Let them think that I died or went away without any farewell. At least for now..."

"As you wish," Morgana agreed. "But you have to promise me something." She looked very seriously.

"What is it?" the blonde asked slowly. He wasn't sure what was in his stepsister's mind. The old, good experience told him that it could be a bit dangerous.

"Nothing bad," she assured him but Arthur raised his right eyebrow in a very doubting way. "Really..." Morgana rolled her eyes. "I just want you to promise me that you'll be writing letters to me. That's it. Or if you want you can send that letters at Gwen's address so Uther will not find out. We can trust Gwen. She won't tell anyone. I'm sure that."

The blonde smirk. "Is it my imagination or you want to have another reason to paying Guinevere more visits?"

"Clotpole," the women said. "That's completely off the point. I don't need to have reasons to meet Gwen. She's my dearest friend and..."

"Dearest..." Arthur said. "Exactly."

"Shut up." Morgana couldn't stand it any longer. She looked at Merlin. "I don't know how you're going to live with him. I fed up with him!" She smiled at the raven haired boy. "However I'm glad that you'll set me free. Finally I'll be able to find much time for my personal life. And I'll share that time with anybody I'd like to." Woman threw a meaningful look at her stepbrother. "And I'll be despising other people's words."

"I'm not judging you, Morgana," Arthur told her. "It was just a little suggestion."

"If Gwen heard that..." She started. "I don't even want to think what she would do."

"And I don't want to know what you would do to her if you could," the blonde said before he could stopped himself.

The dark haired woman became even paler before she blushed deeply in the end. Morgana liked Gwen. That was true. She loved the moments when they were only alone. She always had shivers when that girl brushed her hair. But it didn't mean that Arthur could say what he did. "That's enough," Morgana told him a bit harshly. "I just asked you to send me the letters and I want to hear the answer and answer only."

Arthur noticed that his stepsister was hurt. He thought that he had said too much. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." Morgana glanced at him carefully. "And of course... I'll be writing to you."

"Good," the woman said. "You're sometimes so heartless."

Merlin was silent this whole time. He didn't have a sister or brother. He didn't know how the relations between siblings went. The boy was a bit shocked. He didn't know that Gwen but Morgana seemed to be very fond of her.

The blonde took the woman's hand into his palm. "But you know that I really care about you, don't you?" he asked. "I couldn't have better sister."

Morgana beamed. "Maybe you're not so bad," she said and looked at Merlin. "Perhaps you'll be able to stand him."

"Perhaps," the boy finally said something.

The woman laughed. "I see that my brother we'll be in good hands. I hope you'll be able to temper him."

"Temper me?" Arthur frowned. "I don't need to be tempered!"

"You think that..." Morgana and Merlin said in the same moment.

"You want to change me?" the blonde asked Merlin. "I thought that you like me the way as I am!"

"I love you the way as you are..." the boy assured him. "I was just kidding! Moreover... I love your temperament when we..." Merlin looked at Morgana.

"Stop now..." she suggested. "I don't really want to know any details."

The men flushed a bit.

"Anyway..." the woman became suddenly a bit serious. "I think that there's time for me... for us to say goodbye." She smiled sadly. "I'm going to come back to England as soon as possible. I'm not sure what is with uncle. Someone told me that he's alive but I haven't seen him yet. If you don't want to meet him, you should be very careful."

"Thank you, Morgana," Arthur told her. "We'll go somewhere and we'll start living again." He held Merlin's hand. "I hope that one day we'll be able to meet again," he said to his stepsister.

"I'm sure that." Morgana kissed Arthur's cheek. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

oOoOo

Merlin and Arthur were staying on the cold sand, admiring the beauty of the lake in front of them. They had got some money as a compensation and could finally find the land that they had dreamt about.

"It's a private area." The men heard female voice. They turned around and saw an older lady.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said. "We didn't know. We're going away."

"That's not necessary," the woman assured him, smiling. "You can be my guests. It all belongs to me." She sighed. "I'd like to talk to somebody."

Merlin and Arthur shared one look. They were not sure if they could do that.

"I'm not biting," the lady told them. "Besides you look tired. Follow me..."

The man agreed and went after her. The woman's house was quite big. It looked as if she was living there alone. She invited them to the living room and after a moment she came back there with a tray and cups of tea.

"My name is Elizabeth Willow," she introduced herself.

Merlin looked at Arthur and the blonde understood that it was their turn. "I'm Arthur Pendragon and it's my friend Merlin Emrys."

The woman smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm so glad that I've met you." She went silent for a moment. "Would you like to listen the story of my life?" Elizabeth asked them suddenly.

The boys nodded politely. She wanted to talk to someone and she was so nice. Besides her story could be quite interesting.

"Forty three years ago, when I was seventeen, my life have changed forever. My parents forced me to marry much older, rich man." She sighed. "He was in his early forties and for me, young girl, was horrible. But it wasn't the worst thing..." The woman looked at the window. It must have been very painful for her. "I was in love with a young boy who worked for my father. But we couldn't be together. He was poor. I didn't care about it but for my parents money were something the most important. So I didn't even tell them about my feelings towards Tom."

"Did he love you too?" Merlin asked shyly.

Elizabeth glanced at him. "Yes," she answered. "My husband... he was using me... forcing me to do things that I didn't want to. He married me only because I was pretty. I sometimes thought that I was his toy for bed and nothing else. But my parents were over the moon. They got status and money... You have no idea how much I was happy when my husband died after twenty years of our marriage. Finally I was free... He left me that house and the grounds... I've lived alone since his death. But loneliness was better than living by his side."

"What with Tom?" Arthur asked her. "Couldn't you find him? Or did he have his own family already?"

"I was looking for him a long time... after an year I found out that he had fallen ill and died... We couldn't be together on the earth. But I know that one day we'll meet again." The lady smiled sadly. "It's my story. You're the first people who's heard everything... I had to tell somebody."

"Why did you choose us?" Merlin looked at her carefully.

"Because you came here... I have this house cleaned every week by one girl from the village. She's the only one who's coming here. But she's not a person who can listen. Fortunately, you are." Elizabeth stood up and came up to the window. "I hope that you'll stay here... you seemed to like the lake..."

The men looked at each other. They weren't sure if it was a good idea. The woman was an older lady and they wanted to be together. Merlin and Arthur didn't want to pretend that they were just friends.

"We..." the blonde hesitated. "I'm not sure if..."

The woman turned around and faced the boys. "I don't care that you're in love with each other," she assured them. Merlin and Arthur were really shocked. Elizabeth smiled. "It's so obvious. I watched you a while before I told you that it's a private area."

"You don't condemn us?" the dark haired youth couldn't believe.

"In my life I've understood one thing. Love doesn't choose... You are happy together and that's important."

"So you want us to stay here with you?" Arthur asked her.

"Yes. I don't want to be alone... I need some companionship... Besides someone should take this house when I die. I think that you would be happier here than I was."

"When you die?" The blonde frowned.

"I feel that my days are coming to an end," she said but looked quite happy. "I can't wait for that moment. I will be able to see my Tom again."

The men stayed with the lady. She asked them to call her _aunt Lizzie._ Tom had called her this way and she loved that deminutive.

The woman died after one year. She didn't fall ill or something like that. Aunt Lizzie just fell asleep and didn't wake up any more. Her dead face was smiling. Merlin and Arthur were sure that she was finally happy.

"What are you doing?" The dark haired man asked his lover one day.

"I'm writing letter to Morgana. She must be angry. I haven't written for ages." Arthur sighed. "Besides I'm not sure what should I write. Any idea, Merlin?"

The boy looked at the unwritten piece of paper. "You could at least write _dear Morgana_," Merlin told him.

Arthur just rolled his eyes. However he wrote down his stepsister's name. "What now?" he asked.

"Remind her how much you love me," Merlin suggested. "And that you miss her."

"I don't miss her," Arthur denied.

"Yes, you do." The boy sighed. "You should invite her here."

"No way! I don't want her to ruin my world!"

"Then invite Gwen as well. Morgana will have her best friend by her side and will be happier. It's a big house. Besides you will be able to check if you were right teasing her about that girl or not."

Arthur looked into his lover's eyes. "You're brilliant." He kissed him in the mouth and said: "You know... that letter can wait till the morning. Bed! Now!"

* * *

**So that's the end! I hope you enjoyed reading this one, last chapter and the whole story too. **

**Please, write me what you think about this story one, last time.**


End file.
